<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut away the Past; Style out the Future by Toastie_Pan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733064">Cut away the Past; Style out the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan'>Toastie_Pan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, First Meetings, M/M, Set after Kingsglaive but before the game, Violence, War is over, Xenophobia, hairdressers au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis gets some shocking news following the acceptance of peace between Niflheim and Lucis. His long hair is protected by Law, yet weighs him down more than he can say. </p>
<p>Meanwhile across Insomnia, a blond Niflheimian refugee gets an apprenticeship as a hairdresser. </p>
<p>However Insomnia is not that welcoming to foreigners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Promptis Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before the Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah! I finally get to post my first Big Bang entry!  This has been an absolute blast to be part of and I have to give a shoutout to the highly talented @knock0ut! Who were awesome in creating the artwork for this fic! </p>
<p>Find the Pic here! <a href="https://twitter.com/knoc0ut/status/1311358630441234432">@knoc0out</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was horribly warm and stifling in the Council chamber and Noctis could feel the sweat bead at his nape, itching and making him horribly uncomfortable. His hair was pinned tightly to his head, the black and silver ribbon of his position of Crown Prince wrapped around behind his ear, a mirror of his Father’s silver crown that he will one day wear, when he finally takes his place as King.<br/>
</p>
<p>It took a lot for him to not scratch at the hated thing every morning when his Chamberlain wove it into his hair and it took even more not to rip the thing out in frustration when finally away from the prying eyes of the Council.<br/>
</p>
<p>He sometimes found himself wondering whether his Father felt the same about the Crown.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He never asked…</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘Your Highness?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis started, his thoughts broken by the prompting of Councilman Phetrum.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Yes?’ he stated, forcing himself to sit up straight.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Do you find the terms sufficient?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Silence fell through the chamber and Noctis dared not flick his eyes to either his Father or his Chamberlain, the burning of their stares pressing against him. He had been trying to not let his thoughts wander so much recently, trying to show himself as the future Monarch they all expected him to be. So against his better judgement he looked Councillor Phetrum in the eyes and nodded.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Indeed. The terms are sufficient.’<br/>
</p>
<p>He felt as much as heard the sudden scratch of Ignis’ pen and it took much of his strength to not turn to it immediately. The Councilman on the other hand smiled and nodded as the others moved to wrap up. A sliver of cold crept up his spine as his Father brought the meeting to a close, only to be solidified when his Father patted his shoulder as he passed.<br/>
</p>
<p>His Father never did such things anymore. Noctis’ growing position requiring much more in the way of propriety between them both; King and Heir rather than Father and Son. The movement was more than disconcerting.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Well done, son.’ His Father smiled as he limped past, a strange feeling akin to fear settling in Noctis’ stomach at the statement.<br/>
</p>
<p>Even more so when he met the shocked eyes of his advisor as the room cleared, leaving them both together. Noctis sat quietly for a moment before finally sighing, he wondered how much of his dignity would still be intact by the end of this.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I take it, you would wish for a copy of the minutes for this meeting?’ Ignis stated carefully, closing his own folder and sliding it into his briefcase before standing.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I would.’<br/>
</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence once again fell between them both. Noctis wanted to snatch the folder out of Ignis’ briefcase, decipher those hieroglyphs he calls handwriting and figure out what the hell he had missed. But he couldn’t.<br/>
</p>
<p>He just couldn’t.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘For what it’s worth, Highness.’ Ignis started, strangely hesitant with his words. ‘I am proud that you have made this decision and I will be glad to continue to stand by your side. As it has been an honour to, these past years. I shall see you after dinner.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis nodded, allowing Ignis to leave for his other duties, leaving Noctis desperately wracking his brain for what the hells could have happened to make his Father and even Ignis act the way they did.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck I haven’t just agreed to get married or something have I?</i><br/>
</p>
<p>The idea filled him with stomach dropping dread.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They wouldn’t just drop that on him, would they?</i><br/>
</p>
<p>He hoped not.<br/>
</p>
<p>With that oh so pleasant thought in his head and knowing that if it wasn’t that, then the possibility of it being something equally as horrible being quite high, Noctis finally stood and left the chamber, scratching at the back of his neck as he went.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>…<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Wandering back to his apartment, Noctis chose not to bother with the car that would be sent for him. Deciding instead that he needed to walk. On the way he had swept passed the Crownsguard barracks, breathing in the familiar stink of sweat and leather before snagging an overly large hoodie and whipping the hood over his head.<br/>
</p>
<p>He entertained staying and training for a time, but as soon as the thought strayed into his mind, it suddenly felt like a momentous effort. Energy he did not have.<br/>
</p>
<p>So back to the apartment it was, but instead of heading straight there he headed down the streets instead.<br/>
</p>
<p>Insomnia was bustling. A bus hurtled past him along with cars of various types down the clean streets. The symbols of his bloodline littered the lampposts and the postboxes, the flower of Lucis in bloom wherever he looked.<br/>
</p>
<p>He went to a bench, the urge suddenly taking him and just; watched…<br/>
</p>
<p>Watched the people of Insomnia go back and forth. Shopping, running for transport, eating and enjoying themselves, the police forces making patrols, the soldiers travelling to the Citadel, the Glaive-<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Shit.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘My head on the chopping block if you keep missing our dates there, Young King. Ice cream?’<br/>
</p>
<p>The Glaive who just plonked his butt on the bench next to Noctis pointed a second ice cream cone in Noctis’ face.<br/>
</p>
<p>Raspberry Ripple.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bastard.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘Found me quickly enough, Nyx. Thought you were deployed?’ Noctis muttered, careful to keep his voice down, eyeing the few groups of people who passed them.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘War’s over remember?’ he replied good-naturedly.<br/>
</p>
<p>Snatching the cone, Noctis huffed before shuffling away. The Glaive just shuffled closer.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘So why you hanging in the square instead of at the Citadel? Or your apartment? Or in the car that I was waiting in that you decided to not turn up to?’ Nyx took a bite straight through the ice cream and the cone eyebrows rising in overacted appreciation before catching Noct’s eye.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Who the fuck ate a cone like that?</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘Just felt like the walk…’ he answered vaguely, licking at the cone,<i> like a normal person.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘Not surprised.’ Nyx answered. ‘Word’s gotten around, needless to say a few folks were surprised but given the end of the War,’ he shrugged before taking another bite, ‘maksh shensh.’<br/>
</p>
<p>The question burned under his tongue. <i>What the hell did I agree to?! </i>But he said nothing, just ate his cone. The last thing he needed was the Glaive laughing about how he agreed to something huge with no idea to what he was agreeing to. The only way to save face, was to carry on as though it were all his idea and then tonight after dinner; he’d know.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Right, so you gonna let me do my job now?’ Nyx exclaimed finishing his cone with a final crunch, sucking the remains off of his thumb and finger with obnoxious pops.<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis morosely looked out at the sky above the tall buildings.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘How are the Glaive doing? After…’<br/>
</p>
<p>Nyx sighed, sitting forward. Eyes tracing the people roving past.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Some of em are ready to head out, go back home. We got a lot of folks who need a helping hand rebuildin’ ye know? But until Insomnia makes a statement about what’s happening to the Glaive; we’re staying. A couple have already pulled out, planning on something permanent here, as not everyone’s got folks back home. But we can help them more by funding the repairs, then being another mouth to feed, ye know?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis didn’t know, but he nodded anyway, suddenly not in the mood for ice cream, the cold settling in his stomach in an uncomfortable way. Sighing, Noctis pushed the cone to Nyx who just happily grabbed it and munched through that one in much the same way.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Come on then, Highness. Let’s get you back.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Nodding, Noctis followed Nyx across the square to the car parked on the side of the road, already it had garnered attention and there were a few people taking selfies with the licence plate.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Oi, back up.’ Nyx called before opening the door for Noctis.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Whatever Glaiivvee...’ they jeered before taking another pic and running off.<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis frowned as Nyx got in, turning the car into traffic.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Kids, eh?’ Nyx laughed as they headed downtown.<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis didn’t laugh back.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>…<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Dinner was quiet. Ignis was late as his meeting had apparently gone on longer than expected ‘due to recent developments’ but he assured Noctis that he will be over later to drop off the minutes of the meeting. Something loosened in Noctis chest at the part even as his stomach twisted.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ignoring the kitchen entirely, Noctis went instead to his sofa and collapsed on it, staring up to the ceiling and watching as the lights of Insomnia shifted on the pale surface. He’s body shook uncomfortably with excess energy, he was exhausted and restless; he wanted to just sleep but also to scream.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Fuck…’<br/>
</p>
<p>Sitting up, Noctis tore his black sweater off before summoning a small dagger. He flipped it up and down, spinning it in his palm as he made his way across the room. With a shuddering exhale he slung it behind him to the opposite wall, diving into the cool well of his magic before exploding out in a shattering of sparks, hand grasping the dagger, bare feet skidding on the hard wood polished floor as he stopped himself from hitting the wall.<br/>
</p>
<p>Breathing heavily, Noctis span the dagger in the air, catching it before tossing it behind him again, the blue flash of his magic following him across the room once more.<br/>
</p>
<p>He was panting on the hardwood floor, sweat clinging to his skin by the time Ignis let himself into the apartment. Flicking on the overhead light shocking the Prince to sitting, blinking stars out of eyes. Ignis came round, eyebrows raising at the sight of his Prince on the floor.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Highness? Is everything alright?’<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>No it isn’t!</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘Just…restless.’ He answered instead, standing up gingerly, head swimming ever so slightly from his magic use.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Ah, well you have a free day tomorrow, it may be a good use of your time to train with Gladiolus. He had been asking for you.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis just nodded, sitting down at the table, the restlessness itching once more at his fingers as Ignis opened up that dreaded briefcase and dropped the unassuming slim folder on the table. Black leather, gold embossed it sat menacingly just out of Noctis’ reach. The snapping of the briefcase’s locks brought him back into the room.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I’ll leave you to it now, Noctis. Sleep well and I shall see you in the morning. We have much to prepare for.’<br/>
</p>
<p>And with that enigmatic statement, Ignis left as suddenly as he had arrived, leaving Noctis to sigh heavily, undoing the tie on his hair and letting it fall against his shoulders. Reaching out, his fingers touched the soft folder before attempting to pull it towards him but the leather caused the folder to stick to the table and after a few useless pulls, frustrated he stood up, grabbing the damn thing and slamming it back onto the surface, opening it, flicking the pages to the end.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Negotiations of peace with Niflheim are still ongoing but we can finally begin the draft the official statement as to the ending of the War. </i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘Blah blah, get to the point-!’<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The council have discussed and agreed that with the ending of the War and the ceasing of aggression with the Empire, the dawning of a new age of peace would be best highlighted by a grand even-</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘A damn party, that was what I was stressing over?!’<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>-A new Age with a new King. We ask for His Majesty and His Highness’ permission to prepare for the Prince’s Ascension. </i><br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis stopped. His heart thudding. Slowly sinking back down into his chair as his eyes scanned the rest of the minutes, the King’s passing of the decision to Noctis, and his own damned agreement.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘One week…’ he gasped in the silence of his apartment, the world crashing around him. ‘They gave me one damn week.’<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beneath your feet the World crumbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis gets distracted and not in the good way</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Head out of ass then swing!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis gritted his teeth before throwing himself forwards towards his Shield, swinging his blade knowing Gladio would parry before dropping and slicing at Gladiolus’ abdomen only to be parried again and be forced to backtrack before his head got taken off.<br/>
</p>
<p>A slice to his side had him phasing out of the way but he was too slow on the horizontal follow through and Gladiolus’ blade stopped against his throat. Breathing heavily they both stopped. The blade disappearing into the ether.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Again.’ Gladiolus barked, stepping back before resummoning his blade; resting it against his shoulder.<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis wrestled momentarily to pull his weapon, tired from lack of sleep the previous night, but he managed it and fell into stance, immediately stepping back and bringing his blade up with two hands braced to block the ferocious overhead swing of his sparring partner.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>One week…</i><br/>
</p>
<p>His bracing hand slipped, the blade falling and it was only through Gladiolus’ momentous control and strength that stopped his wide slab of a weapon cleaving the Crown Prince in two. Noctis staggered back, sweat pouring from his body as his sword dematerialised, only for his body to be shocked at the sound of Gladiolus’ sword clattering heavily against the marble as he dropped it down angrily, two slamming steps had Gladiolus pulling Noctis up by his shirt.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘What the hell are you playing at Noct? We need to go over basic forms again before I kill you?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis tried to push himself away but to no avail.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Mm just tired…’ he winced at the statement even as it left his mouth.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Tired? Ain’t like you to make excuses, Princess.’ Gladiolus let go of Noctis and instead sat down in front of him, legs crossed before pointing in front of himself in a clear order.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sit.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis dropped gratefully before straightening his spine at Gladiolus’ frown. The last thing he needed right now was his Shield’s patented ‘pretzel technique’ to stretch out his back. Their breaths calmed slowly in the empty chamber and it was only when Noctis let his shoulders slowly unwind that Gladiolus spoke.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘What you got buzzing in that skull of yours that’s worth ignoring a 30lb hunk of metal coming towards it?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Pfft 20 at most…’ Noctis snorted, looking over at the still discarded blade.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Try it, Princess and I’ll have you doing basic drills with that ’20 at most’ sword.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis chuckled quietly, knowing his Shield was serious yet glad for the easy banter regardless.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘So, come on. What’s going on?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Picking at one of the feathers of his boot, Noctis scrambled for an answer. He couldn’t say what was really happening, Gladiolus would just go running to Ignis and then he’d have Ignis looking at him all ‘I knew it’ and Noctis didn’t think he could handle that right now-<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Ow!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Pulling back from where he’d flicked Noctis on his forehead, Gladiolus frowned as he appraised his charge. Noctis was a hard worker (when pressed) and it was unlike him to be like this. He seemed fidgety, flighty, like something had gone and lit a fire in his ass and he was stuck trying to put it out.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Talk, Princess.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Glancing at Gladiolus before immediately looking away, rubbing at his head he just blurted out the first thing he could.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘The War’s over.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘And?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘So, so why do I still have to train like this? Why have I still gotta bust myself up training to fight when the fight’s already over?’ his voice slowly grained traction, unconsciously scratching at his neck once more, ‘it’s ridiculous that I still have to do this!’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Stop.’ Gladiolus ordered, a strong hand gripping Noctis’ wrist stopping his scratching before carefully pulling his arm away. ‘You know the fight isn’t over, Noct. If anything the tensions between Niflheim and Lucis are even worse right now. People are vying for peace while other folks aren’t willing to let go of the hurts of the past, or even those hurts that happened two weeks ago before the Ceasefire. Refugees are moving into Insomnia and after three hundred years of being separated from the rest of the world things are gonna get worse before they get better.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis knew this, he did and so he accepted the lecture hoping that it would distract Gladio enough that he wouldn’t notice the real reason he was distracted.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘So not only have you still gotta train, Princess but we need to add some extra work. Gonna get Iggy in on it so you can fix up your multiple target practice, but since you suck so bad against me all of a sudden, we’ll be doing practice drills for the next week.’<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>One week.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘And you’ll be doing basic strength training with me in the mornings.’ He finished.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘What?! What the hell?!’ he retorted.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I Nearly Took Your Head Off Noct!’ Gladiolus shouted, halting Noctis’ protestations before they could even begin. Noctis scrambled to find something to say but could only huff, unable to say why he had been so distracted and completely at that moment done with the entire thing.<br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus slapped Noctis’ hand away before it could reach his neck, which just led to a slapping match between the two of the them that had Gladiolus chuckling and Noctis finally breaking a smile and Gladiolus was about to suggest they go for another sparring round now his spirits were a bit higher but the door to the chamber suddenly opened.<br/>
</p>
<p>The shout of ‘piss off!’ was lost as Gladiolus saw who it was.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Iggy! Great timing!’ he called, getting up and leaving Noctis to collapse into the floor with an ‘oomfh’ where he had been using Gladiolus’ bulk to lever himself into better slap range.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Oh?’ the bespectacled youth replied, amused at the sight of the Shield and his charge roughhousing on the floor. He had been worried for his Prince after yesterday, but he seemed in much better spirits now.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Yeah, brat needs some hard work knocked into him, so I’m thinking doubles and you’re quick as a Glaive and ruthless to boot. Whaddya say?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis quickly adjusted his glasses, more than a little flattered but Gladiolus’ earnest praise.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘A quest against his Highness would be a dangerous one.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘We can take ‘im.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘You’re confident?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Heh, more than that with you watching my back.’ He smiled.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘And whatever shall I do about mine?’ Ignis teased, a smirk slowly curling his lips.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I’ve got yours…’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Astrals, just Fuck already!’ Noctis groaned from where he remained collapsed on the floor before jumping up and dodging a raging Gladiolus.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Brat! Get back ‘ere!’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Whoaa!’ Noctis warped quickly into the air and out of reach as Gladiolus grabbed his blade from the ground.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Gotta come down at some point there, Princess!’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Not my fault you got googly eyes for him!’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Like you even know what they are!’ he shot back, before throwing the blade with an almighty grunt forcing Noctis to warp across the room.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Like I was talking to you!’ Noctis retorted before jumping down next to Ignis who was valiantly trying to hide a flush that had coloured his cheeks by becoming suddenly very invested in adjusting his jacket and flipping through his papers. ‘Right Specs?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I cannot fathom what goes through your mind sometimes, Highness. Anyway, I did come here for a reason.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Sup, Iggy?’ Gladiolus asked coming over, breathing deeply from the chase, Noctis careful to keep an Ignis between him and his Shield.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I came to inform His Highness that after his training session that he is to go back to his quarters in the Citadel.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis blinked, he had planned to head home after this and go back to bed.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe actually sleep this time.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘I was gonna head home, why am I needed here?’ he asked instead, that weird feeling rising up in his gut once more.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘As per instruction prior to being crowned you must return to the Citadel as your primary residence. Your apartment has been packed up and your things moved to your new rooms here. You live in the Citadel now; in effect of immediately.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis felt the world drop beneath his feet, feeling like he was plummeting down into a pit even though his legs remained solid.<br/>
</p>
<p>Back to living in the Citadel. Back to being watched daily. Back to ‘yes, your Highness’ ‘no, your Highness’ ‘three bags fuckin’ full your Highness’…<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Noct? Oi, Princess!’ a hand shook Noctis shoulder, startling him out of his spiral and he looked up into the concerned eyes of his friends…retinue…<br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus frowned as he saw the shift, saw Noctis shut down as he shrugged Gladiolus’ hand off of his shoulder before stepping back.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘We’re done here right? Gonna go shower.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus stopped Ignis who went to call after the Prince with a shake of his head.<br/>
</p>
<p>Seems he finally knew what had their Prince so shook up.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>What a mess.</i><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Run, run, find your peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It gets too much</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on in the day, Ignis left yet another planning meeting with a binder full of notes and trivial nonsense that he truly had no space in his mind to feel any sort of care for.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>What colour do they want the streamers? Really?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His Prince was in turmoil and yet he couldn’t find the words to help him out of it. Ignis knew as soon as Noctis had agreed that he hadn’t heard what he had just agreed to, he knew and yet he didn’t do anything to help, he just…<br/></p>
<p>He just trusted that His Highness knew what it was he was doing. Well, now he knew that he was wrong.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis?’<br/></p>
<p>Turning from his thoughts as much from his procession down the corridor, Ignis stiffened to see the King behind him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Majesty.’ He uttered, dipping into a bow, carefully cradling the binder to ensure none of the various notes spilled out. Regis eyed the binder as Ignis rose.<br/></p>
<p>‘Are the preparations going well?’ he asked, stepping forward.<br/></p>
<p>‘We are currently questioning the colour choices for the streamers that will descend from the Citadel after the coronation ceremony, Your Grace.’<br/></p>
<p>Regis chuckled as he reached Ignis, continuing forward, his cane clacking on the floor alongside him. Ignis nodded to his Uncle walking behind the King before joining them in their procession.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ah, yes. I remember this too well. The Founder’s Day parade had a similar madness before it and we had three whole months to prepare for that.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Founder’s Day parade?’ Ignis asked, curiosity peaking.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ah of course, you wouldn’t know it. It was an old traditional party we used to have, the whole City would be decorated and we would celebrate the coronation of the Founder King. However one year, the Empire used the celebration as a distraction to formulate an attack. I had only recently ascended the Throne myself when the Wall was nearly broken.’<br/></p>
<p>‘I did not know.’<br/></p>
<p>The King shook his head, banishing barely remembered events and flashes of a man with a red blade in an Insomnian officer’s uniform.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ancient history by now, much like Your King himself.’ Amusement lacing his tone, which was lost as he continued. ‘On paper we are at peace and with my son taking his place on the Throne soon I had hoped to put the horrors of War behind us and finally move forward.’<br/></p>
<p>‘But it is never that easy…’ Ignis prompted, mind casting back to another similar conversation he’d had with the King four years prior. A conversation that had sparked one of the largest arguments he and Noctis had ever had.<br/></p>
<p>‘Indeed it is not. We have people who were once our enemies, entering our lands seeking refuge and a new life. The information we are able to gather is limited, however it seems Gralea was hit hardest by the War.’<br/></p>
<p>‘I wasn’t aware we had reached Gralea.’ Ignis frowned as the turned a corner, working their way deeper into the Citadel.<br/></p>
<p>‘We hadn’t,’ the King frowned, ‘the devastation was from their own Emperor, destroying the city to turn it into a machine of War.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis went quiet, his mind considering what the common people must have gone through, living through the trails of a madman, intent at playing at War at the expense of his people. After a moment, Ignis dismissed it.<br/></p>
<p>He would never know unless he spoke to someone who had lived it and to even consider he could understand was an insult.<br/></p>
<p>‘My Son must be strong if he is to navigate the New Age that we are heading into, Ignis. He is wayward but his heart is true. Ignis, I ask that you guide him as you have these past years. I wanted this war ended by the time my Son took the throne, but now the moment has come I wonder if the path I took was the right one as Noctis was not prepared for the Throne and his decision to ascend so soon may be the most foolish thing my boy has done.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Your Grace?’ Ignis questioned, the sounds of hurrying steps momentarily distracting him before he turned back.<br/></p>
<p>‘I believe in him regardless. My son has a good heart and I wanted him to have as normal a life as possible. I may have neglected a few of his lessons though due to this Old Man’s foolishness. Simple things, but things that are expected of a King. I doubt my Son knows how to Knight someone, for example?’ the King explained with a smile.<br/></p>
<p>Ignis paused, his mind suddenly racing.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Astrals…he doesn’t even know how to bless a Shivamas candle! Blast the colour of the confetti for his coronation he didn’t even know which way to hold his sword during the Ceremony!</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis felt the weight of the work he had to do slam into him.<br/></p>
<p>The King couldn’t help but chuckle at the stunned look on Ignis’ face.<br/></p>
<p>‘Have no fear, young Scientia. I’ll handle the important things, just ensure my Son can dance a waltz by next week and we’ll be fine.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Y-yes, your Majes-‘<br/></p>
<p>But the King had already swept into the High Council chamber leaving a shook Advisor in Training to stare blankly at the black marble floor at his feet before shaking himself.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>‘Right, Scientia. To work!’</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He had a damn Crowned Prince to find and schedules to rewrite.<br/></p>
<p>Which became the first problem.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Where the hell was Noctis?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was evening and so the Prince should be in his rooms, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t in the training barracks, wasn’t in the library, his office, he wasn’t answering his blasted phone he wasn’t…<br/></p>
<p>‘Noct, where are you?’<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>….<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Across the city, Noctis strode through the emptying streets with anger burning through him. The world passed as a blur around him, people shouting and running past, others rowdy crowding onto a bus, Noctis ignored it all as he worked his way down across the square and past the museum towards the high-rises he had previously called his home.<br/></p>
<p>He knew he wasn’t ready. He knew he wasn’t ready to be King, but to have it so clearly slapped in his face by his own Father was…it was too much. His heart was already crushed by being crowned so soon, by losing what little freedom he’d had growing up and his own home bring ripped from him without any type of warning so to have Ignis and his Father talking about his failures so brazenly behind his back just snapped something in him. His Father believed that he’d taken the wrong path letting Noctis take the throne and Noctis found himself…unable to disagree.<br/></p>
<p>It hurt far more than he had expected it to.<br/></p>
<p>So he was heading back to his apartment, guards and glaive be damned.<br/></p>
<p>Pulling out his keycard he scanned into the building, the guards that were usually posted there already removed.<br/></p>
<p>There was nothing to guard there anymore.<br/></p>
<p>The elevator was slow in its ascent but the familiar smell of carpet and detergent calmed his nerves as he regained his breath. The doors opened and he made his way down the corridor.<br/></p>
<p>He didn’t bother looking at the notice posted on the door as he made his way inside, fleetingly glad that the locks hadn’t been changed.<br/></p>
<p>He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights as he walked in, leaving his boots by the step, his socked feet quiet as he walked into the main room.<br/></p>
<p>A shuddering exhale threatened to break his composure as he looked around the empty space, lit up by Insomnia’s lights and traffic as night fully fell. Everything was already gone. His books, his console, the furniture…<br/></p>
<p>They had wasted no time in moving his entire existence back to the Citadel.<br/></p>
<p>Cold and upset, Noctis made his way into his bedroom, finding it much the same. Exhausted from the past two days he could do nothing but collapse on the floor where his bed would be, turn off his phone even as it began ringing at him and finally get some sleep, free for just a moment from the madness his life had suddenly become.<br/></p>
<p>Morning broke across the city and past the clean streets of white stone, further into the quieter, darker districts, a lad walked up to a recently opened hairdressing parlour, whistling a tune to himself only for it to stop abruptly.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>‘GO HOME NIFF SCUM!’ </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The bold spray painted words across the metal shutter screamed at the lad in the early morning light.<br/></p>
<p>Hands shaking he opened the shutter and the door, turning off the alarm before flicking on the lights. The salon was untouched.<br/></p>
<p>‘Small mercies, I’ll take em.’ He muttered to himself, taking off his beanie to reveal his bright blond hair, before heading to the back for the cleaning supplies, hoping to get it all clear before Crowe and Libertus turned up.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rumbles of Discontent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peace is a fickle thing to hold on to</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blearily Noctis opened his eyes, mind sluggish as it scrambled to figure out where he was. He looked around him, vaguely aware that this was his floor and those were his walls, but then the knowledge sank deep into his bones that it hadn’t been a dream and though he felt like he was home, he knew he wasn’t. Not anymore.<br/></p>
<p>Sniffing, he rubbed his hand over his face, removing the clinging remnants of poor sleep from his eyes and it was then he finally noticed that he wasn’t alone. His Shield sat propped up against the wall by his feet, head leant back against the window, asleep.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Well…fuck.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Carefully to not wake him, Noctis grabbed his phone and turned it on.<br/></p>
<p>Well that was his first mistake, his second was not turning it to silent. It blared with the violent vibrations of nearly a hundred missed calls and several messages, shocking him into dropping it where it clattered loudly on the laminate.<br/></p>
<p>‘Whatshfuckin’avya!’ Gladiolus called out slurred as he stood, still half asleep and summoning his blade.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis dared not move as his Shield looked around the empty room before looking down and seeing a startled Prince at his feet, with a still vibrating phone making its slow way across the floor like a short circuited Roomba.<br/></p>
<p>‘Turn off that fuckin’ alarm, Princess.’ He grumbled before sitting back down with an exhale as the sword dissipated back into the ether.<br/></p>
<p>Not wanting to argue that it wasn’t his alarm, Noctis just turned his vibration alerts off and put the phone down, it still periodically flashing as it caught up with a night’s worth of mayhem he had clearly caused.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Shit.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘So, good morning Princess.’ Gladiolus grumbled, sarcasm thick in his deep voice, ‘you sleep well?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis sighed before wincing his way up into a sitting position, the aches in his back and legs promising hell for his collapse on a hard wooden floor.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah.’ Noctis replied, sarcasm just as thick as he hissed, stretching his legs out in front of him, ‘like a brick.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Tempted to smack you with one after what you put Ignis through.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis looked away, his guilt warring with his anger as the conversation he’d caught between Ignis and his Father came back to him.<br/></p>
<p>The phone continued to flash.<br/></p>
<p>‘Guess I’m in trouble then.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Ain’t even the fucking word, but yeah Princess, you’re in trouble.’<br/></p>
<p>‘N Dad?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus paused looking at Noctis, the talk of their Father’s had always been a bit of a sore spot for them both.<br/></p>
<p>‘Never mind…’ Noctis muttered, finally picking up his phone, flicking through his messages. Ignis’ questions getting more and more frantic as the time stamps got later and later until suddenly they stopped, a simple message of ‘call me when you are awake Highness’ showing instead. ‘How’d you know I was here?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus huffed an amused sigh.<br/></p>
<p>‘Where else would the Princess run to if not to her tower?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Thought I was supposed to be saved from it…’<br/></p>
<p>‘So this<i> is</i> about the Ascension.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis had no answer that that and so he just amused himself by clearing his notifications.<br/></p>
<p>Standing, Gladiolus readjusted his belt before patting out the leather on his trousers.<br/></p>
<p>‘Our duty makes us who we are, Noctis.’ He said, anger simmering into a boil at Noctis’ nonchalance. ‘Now it’s time for you to step up and you’ve ran off like a damn kid. Will you run every time something you disagree with happens? Will you stand from your throne and stalk off like a brat because someone said something that upset your oh so delicate sensibilities or will you stand and be a damn King?!’<br/></p>
<p>‘What the hell?’ Noctis shouted back, the insult making his cheeks flush even as he struggled to stand up. Gladiolus grabbing him by the shoulders, squaring off against him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Don’t you what the hell me, brat! The whole Citadel has been in an uproar thinking you were taken. We’ve just come out of a centuries long War and the Crowned Prince goes missing a week before his coronation?’<br/></p>
<p>‘I-…’ Noctis didn’t know what he could say, even as he struggled against Gladiolus’ grip. He hadn’t even thought of it that way. ‘Shit.’<br/></p>
<p>‘We managed to stop this becoming an incident because I managed to find you, curled up like a blasted cat in an empty, unlocked apartment. Damn it Noct, you didn’t even wake up when I walked in! I coulda been anyone!’<br/></p>
<p>‘Get off!’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis warped his way out of Gladiolus’ range, staggering back before regaining his footing.<br/></p>
<p>‘It’s not like anyone believes I can do it. I’m a failure of a King before I’ve even been crowned!’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus took a deep breath before exhaling it out in a clear calming technique before he turned his stern gaze back at the bedraggled Prince shivering in a stolen hoodie.<br/></p>
<p>‘Noct, this is huge for all of us. We weren’t expecting this so soon but our duty is our life and to live it, is to push forward. As your Shield my duty and my life, my future and my friendship were pledged to you before I could walk, the same as my Father’s to yours and those that came before. And as your friend, I’ll gladly pledge my life to you again when you’re King.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Gladio…I…’<br/></p>
<p>‘Are you of Royal Blood or aren’t you?’<br/></p>
<p>‘They’d never allow me to forget…’<br/></p>
<p>Clenching his fists Gladiolus stepped forward but before he could retort Noctis finally met his gaze.<br/></p>
<p>‘How did you manage it? Didn’t you want anything other than this?’ Noctis waved, gesturing futilely around him.<br/></p>
<p>‘I was born a Shield, Noct…’ Gladiolus answered, carefully.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis huffed, going to walk out of the room.<br/></p>
<p>‘…of course I wanted something different.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis paused. <i>What?</i><br/></p>
<p>Shoulders dropping, Gladiolus brushed his hand through his growing hair in exasperation.<br/></p>
<p>‘Let’s get some coffee yeah? I think we need to talk.’<br/></p>
<p>Nodding mutely, Noctis followed Gladiolus out of the room before running back and snatching his phone texting Ignis quickly to let him know he was heading out with Gladio and that he was fine.<br/></p>
<p>Stamping into his boots, Noctis followed Gladiolus out, giving the apartment one final look over before finally closing the door.<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>…<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They were wandering through the streets for a while in silence, Noctis’ gaze focused on his Shield’s feet in front of him rather than anything else, like where they were going or what they were doing, his mind was too filled with the fact that one of the two people bound to him had just dropped the bombshell that he hadn’t wanted to be Noctis’ Shield.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>But he had said he was willing to pledge himself again once Noctis was King…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was currently the only thing keeping him focused at the moment and not sending his mind careening down into a spiral-<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Oomfh</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rubbing at his nose Noctis looked up to a bemused Shield he had just bumped into.<br/></p>
<p>‘Come on, Princess. This place’ll wake you up.’<br/></p>
<p>Nodding, Noctis walked in glad for the sudden hush from the noise of the streets and the cooler air from the already warm day that was beginning in earnest outside. The strong smell of roasted coffee beans punched Noctis right in his sinuses.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus wasn’t kidding. This place would certainly wake the dead.<br/></p>
<p>‘Let me guess, Ignis’ choice?’ Noctis asked, looking around the small café.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus chuckled, sitting on a stool at the far side of the counter.<br/></p>
<p>‘No chance, this is my hideout. Our Lord Tactician wouldn’t be seen dead here.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Doesn’t sound like him?’ Noctis asked, surprised as he took a seat between Gladiolus and the wall, knowing Gladiolus would just move him if he didn’t.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus turned to Noctis with a shit-eating grin on his face even as the barkeep headed towards them.<br/></p>
<p>‘They hate Ebony here.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Wassat boy, you swearin’ in my store again?’ came a deep laughing voice and a grin to match.<br/></p>
<p>‘No chance, Winston. Telling this one ‘ere that that stuff’s got nothing on yours.’ He replied quickly, clearly familiar with the man.<br/></p>
<p>The man, Winston nodded, his balding head shining in the low lighting.<br/></p>
<p>‘Too true too true. Want your usual, kid? What about the other’n?’<br/></p>
<p>‘He’ll have the same.’<br/></p>
<p>Nodding once more, Winston walked away to sort their order as Noctis slouched against the counter, wondering once more how Gladio was just so easy around people. Surely a King should be someone people felt they could come to and talk to rather than a stern faced tyrant. But too personable and everyone would want to talk to you at all times and…<br/></p>
<p>Noctis thudded his head against the counter.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>That would explain why Dad has grey hair…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>For a fleeting moment he wished he knew his Grandfather Mors, then he might have some more information in what was expected from a King instead of just his own Father.<br/></p>
<p>For a moment he wished he still had his Mother, just so she could tell him it’d be okay, or whatever it was Mothers did. His dumbass was about to ask Gladio whether he knew, only for Noctis to remember that Gladio lost his Mother too.<br/></p>
<p>Worse- he would actually remember her.<br/></p>
<p>So Noctis did that smart thing and stayed quiet.<br/></p>
<p>‘So, you wanted to know about me wanting to do something other than be your Shield huh?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis looked up, glad for the change in a subject he was glad he never brought up.<br/></p>
<p>‘The thing you gotta know is this wasn’t about you. Heck I barely knew you properly. Only just started training you. I was angry all the damn time and lashing out at everyone, well almost everyone.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah?’ Noctis prompted, confused by Gladiolus’ sudden smile.<br/></p>
<p>‘Iris.’ He answered the unasked question. Nodding Noctis looked up to see Winston turn up with two steaming mugs before leaving the two to talk. Confused, Noctis looked down on the pure white foam top before lifting it to sip.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ah. Nope…nonono you do not wanna do that.’ Gladio laughed, carefully lowering Noctis’ hand.<br/></p>
<p>‘What, why?’ he bristled, he could handle some damn coffee.<br/></p>
<p>‘The stuff Winston makes will melt your lips clean off your face, give it a minute.’<br/></p>
<p>Mug carefully and safely returned to the counter, Noctis turned back to his Shield.<br/></p>
<p>‘So you were pissed all the time. Aren’t you now?’<br/></p>
<p>An attempt of levity that fell flat at Gladiolus frown, his eyes suddenly far off before he snapped himself back.<br/></p>
<p>‘It was a difficult time. Dad was away a lot and Iris was growing up without a Mom…Jared and I were a very poor substitute. If anything I wanted to be home more often, looking after her, being there for her. But instead I was stood at guard in front of meeting rooms, in dining halls watching people eat before being beaten black and blue by the Marshall. I was spending my days watching the sun pass across the windows knowing Iris was alone in the house and it got me angry, feeling like it was so unfair...it got me thinking, if I wasn’t a Shield I could be there for her. If I was anything else I could be where I needed to be.’ He sighed distractedly, ‘where I wanted to be.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis almost brought the mug to his face again, needing something to distract him as his stomach churned with guilt. He knew he shouldn’t feel as though it were his fault; he had had nothing to do with the situation but still…he remembers Gladiolus when he was younger. Stood watching him eat dinner alone all those times. Noctis had wanted him to join him, had wanted anyone to talk to him.<br/></p>
<p>Eating alone being stared at by a group of people was upsetting enough, it was worse when one of them was apparently your friend.<br/></p>
<p>‘So I started to resent my position’ Gladiolus continued, snapping Noctis out of his thoughts, ‘and the duty I had been born into. Iris was the only bit of happiness I had at the end of the day and because of something I had no control over I was always away from her.’<br/></p>
<p>‘What did you do?’ Noctis asked carefully, not really liking how this was going.<br/></p>
<p>To his surprise, Gladiolus laughed.<br/></p>
<p>‘Acted like a damn brat like you.’ He answered, ruffling Noctis’ long hair causing the Prince to shout before sighing and tying it back to prevent further molestation.<br/></p>
<p>‘What the hell that supposed to mean?’ he huffed, wrestling his long hair back before pulling his hood over it.<br/></p>
<p>‘Means I ran off a lot. But yeah you’re right I wasn’t like you in a lotta other ways. Trained more for one.’<br/></p>
<p>‘That’s explains when I was fourteen then.’ Noctis grumbled. ‘Can I drink this yet?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus laughed remembering a suddenly growing Noctis being disheartened by seeing Gladiolus hitting his stride in his latest growth spurt.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah, feel free.’ He said, taking a sip himself before sighing deeply.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis carefully took a sip, the liquid hidden beneath a thick layer of white cream. The liquid hit his lips and his eyes widened. <i>What the hell?</i><br/></p>
<p>Grabbing one of the spoons he moved the foam slightly away to reveal the liquid underneath which was black as pitch. <i>But it was sweet?</i><br/></p>
<p>‘The foam ye idiot.’ Again answering a question Noctis hadn’t asked. ‘What do you think it is?’ Gladiolus took another heavy gulp before setting it down. Noctis looked at the mix suspiciously before taking another sip. Nope. Still good. <i>Go figure.</i><br/></p>
<p>‘So you got buff, again what’s new?’ Noctis asked, focusing on his coffee.<br/></p>
<p>‘Astrals Noct, it wasn’t that simple.’ Gladiolus sighed, exasperated.  ‘No one should build the way I did in the amount of time I did. I was running from everything as much as I was still running every mornin’. I drank too much, I fought without thinking, I…’ he faltered, before sighing again, taking another sip. ‘Noct I cursed everything I was but you changed that. I started to take my duty seriously when I realised that I wanted to protect you not as my Prince but as my friend; as my brother.’<br/></p>
<p>The statement left Noctis shook, glad the drink was cool enough for him to drink. Unable to confront was Gladiolus had just announced he changed the subject.<br/></p>
<p>‘What about Iris?’<br/></p>
<p>‘I realised too late that she was the one lookin’ after me. Heh, typical. She always was more our Mother than me.’<br/></p>
<p>The question burned on the tip of Noctis’ tongue. This was the most him and Gladiolus had talked together for a long time and he knew there was a lot he didn’t know about him. This could be a chance to make up for all the time before. Not be Prince and Shield but just be exactly what Gladiolus had said before.<br/></p>
<p>They could be brothers…<br/>,/p&gt;<br/>Noctis had a sudden image of Gladiolus on the throne instead of him, crown woven into his brunette hair instead of Noctis’ black pitch but Noctis pulled away from that image quickly, drinking the rest of his drink, swallowing the image and his questions down.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>He’d make a good King.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘My crap coping skills nearly sent me to an early grave, but by getting’ it outta my system I was able to be a better person comin’ out. It focused me, helped me accept what my duty was.’<br/></p>
<p>‘So what you’re saying is, go crazy?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Noct…’<br/></p>
<p>‘Let loose; go mad!’ he laughed.<br/></p>
<p>‘Little shit,’ Gladiolus sighed fondly before grabbing Noctis into a headlock, ‘I’m saying you’re allowed your moments of rebellion.’<br/></p>
<p>‘N’ mpfh Gladio! What was AH! Gerrof! Yours…Shiva…OW!’<br/></p>
<p>Releasing the Prince, Gladiolus shrugged before pulling off his own hoodie, displaying his tattoo in all its glorious inked display.<br/></p>
<p>‘Mine was to my duty, Dad’s only got a small thing across his shoulders but me, I wanted him and the world to know what it meant to me that I bore the name Amicitia.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis eyes swept across the ink before suddenly becoming much more interested in his mug.<br/></p>
<p>‘That was your rebellion?’ he asked carefully.<br/></p>
<p>‘Dad was pissed, heh as I couldn’t train for two weeks and that was after it was completed. He was proud of me accepting my name but the way I did it? Yeah, that pissed him off. So yeah, Iris thought it was badass though. Guess whose opinion I paid attention to?’ he explained, ducking back into his hoodie.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis finished his drink, thoughtfully looking into the empty mug, before scratching at his neck. <i>Rebellion huh?</i><br/></p>
<p>‘Told ya to stop that.’ Gladiolus scolded, dropping money down on the counter before slapping Noctis’ hand away. ‘Now come on before Ignis burns us both enough to make Ifrit jealous.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis nodded, jumping from the stall, dropping a few of his own bills down in tip before following Gladiolus out of the shop.<br/></p>
<p>Back at the Citadel they immediately met up with a relieved Ignis, looking harried with a rather colourful binder in his arms, and heard that an immediate meeting was called and they all needed to be in attendance.<br/></p>
<p>Violence had erupted from the Refugee district and some of their own Glaive had been caught in the fighting.<br/></p>
<p>‘If something isn’t done.’ Ignis sighed, ‘then we will have another War on our hands, and no Wall will protect us.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis left to immediately enter the meeting, only to be pulled to the side by Ignis who removed Noctis’ hoodie, passing it to a guard before pulling out the hated ribbon that Noctis had stuffed in his pocket and quickly weaving it into Noctis’ hair much to his disgust.<br/></p>
<p>‘The Council will more than likely advocate for violence against violence but now is not the time as well you know. Speak to them as the soon to be King rather than a Prince to be deferred over. Speak for your people. All of them. Also, if you do that to me again so help me Bahamut you will have to attend every meeting via video screen as I tie you to your living room table. Now go, show them you can be a King.’<br/></p>
<p>All smart remarks were swept from his tongue by Ignis’ harried speech and he could only nod before straightening his spine and heading inside, not realising Gladiolus had walked away; phone already against his ear.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't fear what you do not understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Future Kings have a lot of work to do</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘We must make it clear that Insomnia remains a power to be reckoned with! We cannot allow these Niflheimians to run rampant, unchecked in our streets!’<br/></p>
<p>A murmur of agreement swept the chamber even as the King raised his hand for quiet. The councillor next to Councillor Crucian spoke.<br/></p>
<p>‘We have only just made peace, with things so up in the air as they are it leaves us open to exploitation. We must make clear where we stand sooner rather than later. Reports of escalating violence are coming through daily.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis could feel his head pounding. They had been at this for an hour. Going round in circles quite literally to say so many words only to come to the conclusion: ‘Insomnia good; Niflheim bad.’<br/></p>
<p>Looking over at Ignis, Noctis saw the tightness around his Chamberlain’s eyes. The man was exhausted and despite being quite possibly the smartest man in the room, by protocol he was unable to speak.<br/></p>
<p>Steeling himself, he waited for Councillor Teale to stop speaking before clearing his throat.<br/></p>
<p>The room went silent.<br/></p>
<p>‘Wha-,‘ he coughed before sitting up straighter. ‘What word have we of the culprits?’<br/></p>
<p>A strange motion went through the council, even Ignis had stopped his usual notes.<br/></p>
<p>‘The Niflheimians, your Highness.’ Crucian answered, carefully, clearly not wanting to call out the next King so brazenly. The look in the other councillors’ eyes were the same, had His Highness not been paying attention?<br/></p>
<p>‘The incidents of violence were reported within the refugee district.’ Noctis continued, ignoring their clear scepticism.  ‘That does not mean it was the refugees who were responsible.’<br/></p>
<p>‘You blame our own people?’ Phetrum asked, leading to a tense shuffle of robes of those at the table.<br/></p>
<p>‘I only ask all evidence to be before me before I make judgement. Have the Glaive members involved been interviewed?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Not…as of yet…’ Phetrum replied, flicking through his papers.<br/></p>
<p>‘Any recorded evidence? Surely our security systems are active in the Refugee District?’ Noctis looked pointedly at Crucian, ‘since they are all dangers to our fair city?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Those systems have been deactivated for a while, as the area was abandoned until the recent event caused them to be populated.’ He replied, quickly.<br/></p>
<p>Despite the crime that still continued there…Noctis thought, but he had no papered evidence of incidents so he was loath to bring it up. No point in giving them more fuel in which to discredit him.<br/></p>
<p>‘So the people involved have not been interviewed and there is no footage of the incident. How then are we certain this was an attack on the people of Insomnia and not say; self-defence?’<br/></p>
<p>‘So you are willing to blame your people of violence?’ Crucian stood in disbelief.<br/></p>
<p>‘I am willing to see all paths before me to understand the truth and until that truth is uncovered, hold my judgement on people who have entered our City on the promise of a better life that isn’t them trying to scrape a life in the remains of a warzone!’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis pulled back, realising he’d lost his temper but damn it was hard to when people were just <i>twats</i>-<br/></p>
<p>‘The security systems in the refugee district are to be reactivated immediately.’ Regis interrupted, ‘Any further decisions are tabled until we know fully what it is we need to make action against. Any further comments? Then this meeting is adjourned.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis spared a glance at his Father, trying not to break his countenance, surprised to see a slight smile on the old King’s face.<br/></p>
<p>‘Prince Noctis, I ask that you spearhead the discussions with the Glaive.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis almost stammered before realising he was being tested.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yes, your Grace.’ He bowed his head in deference as was appropriate, mind spinning. He knew Nyx in a professional capacity but that didn’t mean he knew anyone else…<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Not very good for a future King to not even know the people in his employ…Noctis thought bitterly, another thing to add to the damn list…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Then for today we are done. I expect results by tomorrow Prince Noctis, and the reports of the incidents on my desk at the end of the day my council. Please take the statements of the police involved as I’d like to read those too.’<br/></p>
<p>The council rose and bowed, heading out at the King’s command. Regis and Clarus left via an adjourning door, the guard following. Noctis sighed after they left.<br/></p>
<p>‘I guess we had best get to work then?’ Ignis said, tidying up his notes. Noctis looked at him, noting the slight smile on the man’s face.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis could only nod, his body equally tired and itching to get to work. He couldn’t believe he’d spoken to the council the way he did. It filled him with a strange glee as much as it filled him with dread. The last thing he wanted was to create dissent within what was soon to be his council.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe I should promote Ignis so he can speak for once…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘I’ll call downstairs for them to bring the car around.’ Ignis’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he stood, folder and briefcase in hand.<br/></p>
<p>‘Sounds good. Let’s go.’<br/></p>
<p>Getting up, his back still protesting his attempt at sleep last night, Noctis followed Ignis out of the chamber, bumping into Gladiolus as they did.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey, what’s the news?’ he asked Ignis as they strode towards the elevator.<br/></p>
<p>‘The Glaive are to be investigated.’ He started before being interrupted by Gladiolus’ growl.<br/></p>
<p>‘They’ll turn it into a damn witch hunt, Iggy. What the hell?’<br/></p>
<p>‘If you’d let me finish.’ He said coolly, clicking the button on the elevator. ‘You’d know that His Highness is the one spear-heading the investigation.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus paused, turning back incredulously at Noctis who ducked his head, looking out of the window.<br/></p>
<p>‘Following his insistence at a thorough case.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis didn’t notice the look that passed between Gladiolus and Ignis, too busy looking out on Insomnia, wondering whether he bit off more than he could chew.<br/></p>
<p>Before he could wrestle his mind back to the present, Noctis found himself scratching at the back of his neck once more, staring out the window of the car, Ignis driving and Gladiolus by his side as they made their way out of the main city and into the outer areas.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>6 Days…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Chapter 6 <br/>Turning on the radio as they made their way downtown, Ignis couldn’t help but frown at the current news report. Of course the most important headline of the day was how several members of the Glaive were being currently held ‘pending investigation’ after they were ‘arrested following an physical altercation with several Insomnians who were on their way home from a night out.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Have we posted an official statement yet, Ignis?’ came Noctis’ voice from behind him.<br/></p>
<p>Ignis startled, eyes glancing in the rear-view mirror to catch his Prince’s profile as it stared out of the window, a frown pulling on his features.<br/></p>
<p>‘No. As is appropriate until we have something to declare.’ He replied, turning the car away from the Third exit-way.<br/></p>
<p>‘So they are reporting false news?’<br/></p>
<p>‘An inflammatory term, your Highness.’ Ignis answered coolly. ‘No, they are merely reporting what they know.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Which is nothing.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Outside of statements taken from the injured party, indeed.’<br/></p>
<p>The car fell silent as the radio flicked to the latest songs in the charts. Gladiolus unmoving in the corner, eyes scanning the area.<br/></p>
<p>‘Now, we are about to enter the Refugee District. It would be best as this place is unvetted, that we simply drive through. Make notes of areas of improvement.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Reconnaissance?’ Noctis asked, catching Ignis’ eyes in the rear-view once more.<br/></p>
<p>Ignis smiled.<br/></p>
<p>‘If you like.’<br/></p>
<p>Meanwhile, in a beaten up salon on the highstreet, the same lad who had to clean violent graffiti off of the shop’s shutter, was sweeping up hair from the previous client when his employer, an ex-Glaive called Crowe whistled.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey, Libertus! Check this out.’<br/></p>
<p>‘What is it, Crowe?’ Libertus asked, putting down his tools where he had been cleaning them to limp over, his bound leg still a few weeks from full recovery. ‘Well I’ll be, looks like the Citadel is getting involved afterall.’<br/></p>
<p>‘How screwed are we?’ she asked as Prompto came over, the car having already made its way down the street.<br/></p>
<p>‘Dunno, depends.’ Libertus answered. ‘We still got some folks up there who have our backs. Not like they know what it’s been like since the border opened and all the trouble started.’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto ducked his head, quickly getting back to work before Libertus yelped, Crowe kicking him in the shin before making her way over.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey, you okay?’ she asked, Prompto jumping where he stood as she carefully placed her hand on his shoulder. He nodded furiously before smiling broadly.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeap! All good, just gotta get this done and I’ll clean up the back rooms!’<br/></p>
<p>Crowe gave him a ‘look’ crossing her arms before sighing. Jumping up on the counter she clasped her hands in front of her.<br/></p>
<p>‘We made a point of not asking anything, but it’s pretty obvious you’re from Niflheim, kid.’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto froze, the urge to check his leather bracelets were still on only just stopped before he incriminated himself completely, instead pulling on one of his bangs, an empty chuckle escaping him before he could stop. Crowe frowned, continuing on.<br/></p>
<p>‘We know what it’s like to be somewhere new. We’re all from different places here. Me, Lib and Nyx came here to be part of the War and now that’s over we’re trying to find something else. Start again.’<br/></p>
<p>Libertus limped over, sitting down gratefully on the currently empty chair.<br/></p>
<p>‘Not quite the life I had in mind, chopping up hair.’ He sighed. ‘But, until I can convince Nyx to join me and Yama…’<br/></p>
<p>‘You still on about that damn bar?’ Crowe rolled her eyes, jumping down.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey! That bar is gonna be a hotspot of Galahdian food, drink and company! You wait and see!’ he protested, flinching as Crowe glared at him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Point I’m making kid,’ she said turning back to Prompto, ‘is we’re all kinda found family here. So, if you got no one or nowhere; you got us.’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto stammered, looking between the two of them before nodding, turning away and sniffing, holding onto his broom tightly.<br/></p>
<p>‘So get back to work, rookie!’ Crowe shouted, punching Prompto on his shoulder. ‘You might even hold a pair of scissors by the end of the week.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Y-yeah. Yeah! I’ll have this place spotless!’<br/></p>
<p>Libertus chuckled as the bell rang, another client coming in, choosing not to see Prompto carefully wiping away his tears.<br/></p>
<p>Back in the car, Noctis had a crude drawing of the area with marked areas for possible security updates and areas that needed some serious renovation. The overall feel of the place was <i>other, </i>a strange dilapidated feel. This was an area to survive in, not to live in.<br/></p>
<p>Despite that, Noctis eyed a few areas of interest. A few food stalls that looked more than enticing, steam wafting out onto the high street and to his quickly hidden intrigue; a hairdressers.<br/></p>
<p>Marking it quietly, Noctis tried not to smile, his hair tickling the back of his neck.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Rebellion huh?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They did a quick scout of the area before working their way back to the Citadel and into Noctis’ newly appointed rooms. Opening the door, Ignis made his way immediately to the kitchenette, gratefully dropping his binders on the table. Noctis looked around at all of his familiar things in an unfamiliar room and felt empty. Staring at the placement he sighed. They’d even decided to pack away his consoles and the TV was on the wall, clearly meant to be played in the background while he was at the table rather than something to sit and watch in the evening.<br/></p>
<p>Even the damn sofa was pointed towards the windows.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>All work no play, all work no play, all work no play…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Stop scratching, Princess or am I gonna have to get a water gun?’ Gladiolus grunted, smacking Noctis’ hand again. Glaring at Gladiolus who pointedly ignored him as he flicked on the TV. Noctis shook his hand, sitting at the table, eyeing up the mountainous binder in front of him.<br/></p>
<p>‘That all for me?’ Noctis asked, fear prickling his spine at the mere thought of that much paperwork. Even summarised that had to be three folders worth.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Astrals do me a favour and have some mercy…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Hmm? Oh no, no those are my work don’t worry.’ He answered idly, going back to whipping whatever it was he was whipping in a bowl, Noctis heaving a breath as he took out his own papers. ‘It’s for your Coronation.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus looked over from where he was sat on the arm of the sofa, watching a program about the Leiden Wilds.<br/></p>
<p>‘They got you doin’ all that? Thought that was supposed to be done by a full committee?’ he growled, coming over to flick through it; <i>Colour swatches, guest list, security measures, clothing, jewels, itinerary, speeches, food choices.</i> ‘You planning the whole damn thing? What the hell?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Of course not, that is merely the parts that need finalising so we can move on to the other major aspects, but those will require His Highness’ input.’<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Gladiolus turned his glare to Noctis. Do something!</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sighing Noctis stood up, moving around the table to flick through the binder himself. <i>This was worse than Finals…</i><br/></p>
<p>‘Are we able to move the interviews of the Glaive till tomorrow?’ Noctis asked, before making his way to the kitchenette where Ignis was now chopping.<br/></p>
<p>‘I daresay we could, though know that it would behove us to push forward as quickly as possible. The clock is ticking of course.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis frowned, already feeling the pull of his bed in the other room despite it only being midday. <i>Full day it was then.</i><br/></p>
<p>‘Then Glaive interviews first. After we’ll come back here and organise that. Anything else regarding the coronation you bring to me too. They’re overworking you again Ignis. Don’t know if they noticed any time recently but you’re bound to me not the council.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis’ chopping stopped momentarily, before slowly starting up again. Noctis went back to his own papers, before going to one of his many cabinets and pulling out a notebook.<br/></p>
<p>‘Right, let’s get the first interviews scheduled for 3 and see what we can do to make Insomnia a better damn place.’<br/></p>
<p>Head down and focusing on his work, he once against didn’t see the wide-eyed glance Gladiolus shared with Ignis as he slowly started making a list of all the areas for improvement, before moving and pulling down a map of Insomnia herself.<br/></p>
<p>There was plenty of land. Room for everyone if they planned it right.<br/></p>
<p>Insomnia didn’t just need to be fixed, she needed to expand and the people needed to evolve with it.<br/></p>
<p>‘No vegetables.’ He murmured, as Gladiolus went back to the TV.<br/></p>
<p>‘Of course, Your Highness.’ Came the reply, Ignis ensuring to dice the peppers extra fine.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Begin the path with a single step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With unexpected developments coming to light, Noctis steels his resolve</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pushing 11 o’clock when Noctis and Ignis made it back to Noctis’ room, Gladiolus having headed back with the Glaive when they departed and Noctis was done. Noctis felt his head pounding as he went over what Nyx and a fellow name Pelna had told them. Apparently there was a group of Insomnians that had been causing trouble around the area and they had intervened when it looked to get violent. That was all they said on it, but because they couldn’t give them a clear reason for the intervention, their defence was shaky at best. Without something solid they couldn’t bring the Insomnians in on charges. They had given their statements then gone back to their lives while the Glaives were under lock-up and constant surveillance.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis was certain the Glaive weren’t lying but they were covering for something, or someone. The Insomnians could be telling the truth but without evidence they couldn’t be caught out in their lies.<br/></p>
<p>…it was a dead end.<br/></p>
<p>‘You said you wished to go through the Coronation files, Highness?’ Ignis asked as he made his way through the room, turning on the lamps and pressing the button to bring down the automatic black, gold fringed drapes across the windows.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis almost told him to stuff it till tomorrow but seeing Ignis with those tell-tale creases around his eyes made the words die on his tongue. Ignis must be easily twice as exhausted as he was and he wasn’t doing this as extra work like Noctis, this was his work. If Noctis could in some way make it easier for his friend, then he’d better suck it up and get on with it.<br/></p>
<p>Sooner they were done, the sooner he could get to sleep.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>And I have plans tomorrow anyway…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Right. Coffee first?’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis nodded, not quite able to hide the grateful smile that worked its way across his tired face.<br/></p>
<p>‘I’ll put the kettle on.’<br/></p>
<p>Three cups later and they had hardly punched a dent in the mountain of paperwork, though Ignis continued to be optimistic citing that without Noctis’ help, it would have taken him much longer. Noctis doubted that greatly as the words swam in front of his eyes.<br/></p>
<p>‘So…we have three groups here on the guestlist. I get the first as that’s the Insomnian big wigs, urgh does Gerryson have to be present?’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis huffed a tired laugh.<br/></p>
<p>‘He owns half of the Insomnian Upper Class Housing, so I daresay yes.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Fine, maybe I can get him to use that money for a good cause…get him to do something for someone else for a change that isn’t trying to marry off his daughter to me.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Lady Cortanica is a very nice woman, Noctis.’ Ignis admonished, amused.<br/></p>
<p>‘And hella gay.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Noctis!’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis shrugged, uncaring as he scanned through the list.<br/></p>
<p>‘Takes one to know one.’ He muttered.<br/></p>
<p>The sound of Ignis’ mug clattering across the table made Noctis jump violently, the sound deafening in the early hours of the morning. Noctis blinked at Ignis’ wide-eyed stare.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Oh…fuuccckkk…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis cursed internally. He was more tired than he thought.<br/></p>
<p>‘I erm…’Ignis tried to wrestle back his composure, adjusting his glasses before standing to grab a cloth to clean up the thankfully small amount of coffee that had spilled across the table.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis sighed, rubbing at his eyes. This hadn’t been on his list of things for the day that was for sure. Scout out the Refugee District. Interview the Glaive. Build up report. Organise Coronation paperwork. Come out to Advisor. Continue organising paperwork. Yeet self out of a window. Forget how to warp.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Yeap…good plan.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Well, I daresay you didn’t mean to say that in such a way Noctis, though…’ Ignis started as Noctis braced himself, ‘I…I’m honoured you would trust me with such a declaration, even if it was accidental.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis pulled his hand away from where he had been using it as a shield to eye his advisor dubiously.<br/></p>
<p>‘You..?’ Noctis tried.<br/></p>
<p>‘Noctis, you purposefully goad Gladio and me constantly and yet you mean to tell me you never realised?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis groaned.<br/></p>
<p>‘Oh Astrals you two have really been fucking…’ Noctis <i>really</i> didn’t want to think of that.<br/></p>
<p>‘Actually um…’ Ignis strangled out, ‘no.’<br/>Noctis looked up from where he’d thudded his head on the table to see a shockingly flustered Ignis across from him. Sitting up, he appraised his advisor properly.<br/></p>
<p>‘Iggy?’ he prompted.<br/></p>
<p>‘Never mind, Noctis. Now come if we sort out this guestlist we can move forward and get some res-‘<br/></p>
<p>‘No. What were you going to say?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Please it’s of no importance…’ he deferred.<br/></p>
<p>‘You are important, now what is it?!’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis looked at Noctis helplessly, realising with a twist in his gut that his Prince was not going to let it go any time soon.<br/></p>
<p>‘Gladiolus and I, we <i>were</i> in well, not a relationship per say but we were close. Close enough that others noticed. We were still figuring things out between us when we were pulled aside and told in no uncertain terms that fraternising between members of the Prince’s retinue was out of the question. It was His Majesty’s grace that allowed us to remain by your side. By an old law that still remains within the Citadel, Gladiolus and I could have been exiled for our…<i>preferences</i>.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis gaped.<br/></p>
<p>‘Because you were..?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Noctis please it was a long time ago…’<br/></p>
<p>‘They think they can tell you who to love?’ he demanded, leaning forward, anger rising in his throat.<br/></p>
<p>‘L-love..? I, now Noct-‘ Ignis stammered, clasping at the necklace at his throat.<br/></p>
<p>‘Astrals you do love him…’ Noctis sat back in his chair the air punched out of him at the realisation, jumping when Ignis stood up abruptly.<br/></p>
<p>‘I think that’ll be enough for tonight, Highness.’ He stuttered, grabbing his binder. ‘I- I shall see you tomorrow to finish that report. I’ll see you at lunchtime. Goodnight.’<br/></p>
<p>‘W-wait! Ignis!’ he called, scrambling up only to hear the door slam closed.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis stood there, hand still outstretched before he sank back down into his chair, his papers scattered around him.<br/></p>
<p>Out in the corridor Ignis strode to the elevators, by some miracle making it to his own quarters and locking the door behind him before he sank down to the floor and allowed himself to break, sobbing wretchedly into his palms.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis stared at his paperwork with a far-away stare. Discrimination not only against those foreign to Insomnia, but also those who loved within their ranks? Exiled if they were not what those bastards considered <i>normal</i>?!<br/></p>
<p>Noctis gritted his teeth, grabbing at his notebook and his list. He refused to sit by and be King with those things still in place. If he was to be King, it was going to be to uphold laws he could not only stomach but also uphold, be proud of enough to endorse and bring others to his cause.<br/></p>
<p>Let Insomnia open her doors. Let the people see the World instead of their own backyards.<br/></p>
<p>Let those bastards who broke Ignis’ heart be held accountable and let them wail in despair at Lucis’ first gay King.<br/></p>
<p>Looking at the guestlist again, Noctis frowned.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Insomnia…Accordo…Tenebrae…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Grabbing his pen, he drew a line under them all and added his own columns.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Leide, Duscae, Cleigne, Cavaugh, Galahd…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And in all capitals.<br/></p>
<p>NIFLHEIM.<br/></p>
<p>Underlining it multiple times, Noctis stood undoing his hair and staring at the blasted ribbon.<br/></p>
<p>Fuck all of this.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis made his way through the room, turning off each of the lamps before striding over to the windows, clicking to open the blinds, allowing the lights of Insomnia to flood through.<br/></p>
<p>Staring at his city, Noctis made up his mind, once and for all.<br/></p>
<p><i>‘You’re allowed your moments of rebellion.’ </i>Gladiolus had said. <i>‘Mine was to my duty.’</i><br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Rebellion…to my duty?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis turned away, pulling out his phone and setting his alarm for a couple of hours. He was gonna shake the entire Citadel’s foundations.<br/></p>
<p>Just wait and see.<br/></p>
<p>They weren’t ready for the King he was going to be.<br/></p>
<p>Keeping the blinds open to allow the lights of Insomnia to lull him to sleep, Noctis finally rested, his heart burning in his chest.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>5 days to go.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And Let the Sun Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fated two finally meet. This'll be fine...right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis dragged his carcass out of his bed with a thump as he hit the plush rug underneath. Rising from his very comfortable position of his face half-smushed against the rug, arms draped behind him and ass in the air only to shut off the alarm that dragged him from a very enjoyable sleep.<br/></p>
<p>Dreams of sunshine and warmth. He checked his phone as he walked towards his bathroom, stopping as he realised he was facing a wall before turning, his bathroom somewhere else now. Once again his phone showed exactly what he expected. Nothing. No matter how many times he talked to Carbuncle via his phone, somehow those conversations never turned up in the waking world.<br/></p>
<p>Shame really, he really would have liked to remember what that particular dream had been about.<br/></p>
<p>Under the spray at last, Noctis considered his plan. It was quite simple. Dress as plainly as he could, escape the Citadel and make his way downtown.<br/></p>
<p>Yeap, easy.<br/></p>
<p>Nodding to himself, he towelled off and stood in front of his cabinet with a groan.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>They even got rid of his casual clothes.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Assholes.’ He muttered, dragging on his fatigues. Right, to the barracks!<br/></p>
<p>Walking past his table, Noctis looked down at the scattered papers, taking a deep breath as the image of his friend hurrying out of the room with tears in his eyes came flooding back through him. Sighing, he organised the papers and placed them into his notebook, placing everything in the lower drawer of his cabinet before pulling out his phone.<br/></p>
<p>It was too early to text Ignis, not that he wouldn’t be awake; Noctis doubted he’d have slept, but Noctis texting at this time would only raise suspicion. So he regretfully placed his phone back in his pocket, making a mental note to not only text Ignis but have a serious talk with Gladio.<br/></p>
<p>But first….<br/></p>
<p>Making his way to the barracks was not hard, though the amount of guards he passed who stopped and bowed at him was infuriating and by the time he opened the door into the quad he was not in the greatest of moods.<br/></p>
<p>The barracks were quiet at that time of the morning, the sun having not properly risen yet and Noctis made his way without hindrance to the changing rooms. Each member of the squadrons had their own unique uniform, none more unique than the decorated Kingsglaives, but Noctis had no time for any of those, heading straight towards the extras, the surpluses. The door unsurprisingly was locked.<br/></p>
<p>Looking around, Noctis noted the corridor opened up with large columns to the grass quad beyond and he hopped the area to reach the room on the other side. Window check.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Easy…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Summoning a small dagger, Noctis flipped it before flinging it to the window, tricky magic but he briefly dematerialised it before rematerializing it beyond the glass before sinking into the warp. There was a moment of elation as he passed the window but it was short lived as he slammed into one of the metal shelving units sending the whole thing toppling over as he rolled into stacked boxes in the very small room.<br/></p>
<p>Across the quad, looking out of his window in his office, Cor Leonis sighed at the calamitous crash that followed the Prince warping into the surplus locker room. Flicking his newspaper, he went back to his coffee. That sounded very much like someone else’s problem.<br/></p>
<p>Breathing through clenched teeth, Noctis stood, hopping on his feet and shaking his hand to try and dispel the shooting pain in his back and his arm from the collision. After the tingling had been shaken out he looked around, spotting what he was after.<br/></p>
<p>Good ole’ generic training gear. Black tank and grey tracksuit trousers, but to his dismay all of the caps that would help cover his face were stamped with the Crownsguard insignia. Useless for where he wanted to go. Digging around left Noctis sweating in the small room and downright fuming until finally <i>finally</i> he found something.<br/></p>
<p>Winter gear.<br/></p>
<p>Plain grey beanie hat. Perfect.<br/></p>
<p>Wrestling all of his hair into the damn thing was difficult but by keeping his hair hidden and the only thing royal black being the non-descript tank he decided he was as hidden as he could be.<br/></p>
<p>Phone and wallet accounted for and fatigues folded, Noctis turned to the window, climbing up and undoing the latch this time like a normal person before flinging the dagger out and warping out.<br/></p>
<p>A quick jog to the changing rooms had him stashing his fatigues in his locker, swapping his boots for trainers and with that he headed out with the sun finally cresting the Wall.<br/></p>
<p>The Citadel was easy enough to escape, having made it his own personal vendetta against the staff since he was a boy to avoid detection any time he could and before anyone in the Citadel was actually fully awake, Noctis was strolling down the thoroughfare as free as he had ever been in his entire life, gulping in the fresh air before turning towards the Refugee Disctrict.<br/></p>
<p>The open districts he walked past, he was immune to. He didn’t understand the early risers who were wandering around, some taking pictures of the grand architecture and the statues of some ancestor or other. Noctis ignored it all, striding purposefully towards downtown. Today was gonna be a hell of a day.<br/></p>
<p>He was giddy beyond compare, his heart felt lighter than air as he picked up his stride, dodging past the citizens that were beginning to head to work. Noctis felt free for the first damn time in his life.<br/></p>
<p>Turning onto the street, the first thing that hit him was the smell. The spicy smell of charcoaled meat strong in the air, turning Noctis’ stomach to growling after he worked up such a sweat in the spares closet.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Learning about new things, right?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hopping over to the stand, Noctis allowed himself to look at the grill before him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey kid! What can I getcha?’ the bandana toting chef smiled as he chopped something up behind the counter.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>No, “your highness”! Love this place already!</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Though Noctis couldn’t help but step back, he didn’t know what any of the food in front of him was…<br/></p>
<p>‘Skewers are 500 yen, marinated overnight, freshly grilled this morning!’ he called, aware of his customer’s hesitance.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis nodded, before getting his wallet out, the chef wiping his hands on a towel before stepping to the counter, grabbing a skewer and wrapping the end in a napkin marked with a red logo. Noctis handed over his money before carefully taking the skewer.<br/></p>
<p>Muttering a thanks he walked away the shout of ‘Come again!’ echoing down the street. Eying it dubiously Noctis threw caution to the wind and took a bite.<br/></p>
<p>It was delicious, eyes wide Noctis looked at the skewer in his hand before turning back, seeing the same red logo on a sign above the counter. Noctis had to bring Ignis here. The meat was tender and the spices were fire on his tongue.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Damn…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis carried on down the street, idly considering if he could hire the guy for the coronation banquet.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Might be a good idea to show off various cuisines.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Chuckling at the idea of the council’s horrified faces when the fine dining of Insomnia was served next to marinated meat skewers, Noctis finished his unexpectedly wonderful breakfast, binning the skewer before pocketing the napkin.<br/></p>
<p>Then he was finally where he wanted to be.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Aaand they’re closed…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Cursing Noctis looked around to see if there was a note or anything that would tell him their opening times not noticing the bouncing step of someone behind him until they spoke.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey man, you got an appointment?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis jumped, turning behind him in alarm only to freeze in shock.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Blond, freckles, stars, blue soooo blue…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuuuuuuuuuucccckkkkkkkkk-</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Hey man, you good? Got an appointment?’ Prompto asked, eyes tracing the unfamiliar man’s features as he pointed at the salon. The guy in front of him was staring at him like he’d never seen blond hair before.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Shit forgot my beanie…he’s Insomnian.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The guy was starting to make him nervous, staring at him as was, though he was glad there was no graffiti on the shutter if he’s a new client.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis was stuck. No words were coming out. His heart thundering in his chest at the person before him, dressed in ripped denim skinny jeans, a loose blue tank top and a red tartan print shirt wrapped around his slender waist.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Error 404 – Prince not found…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Frowning, Prompto stepped closer, snapping his fingers in Noctis’ face.<br/></p>
<p>‘Dude, if you ain’t got business then-‘<br/></p>
<p>‘Haircut.’ Noctis finally gasped out, internally facepalming at the statement. <i>Smooth moves, Princess </i>came Gladiolus’ mocking voice in his mind. Well that was still a word so…progress?<br/></p>
<p>Prompto studied the man before him dubiously before shrugging.<br/></p>
<p>‘Well you gotta wait till the others turn up. If you aint got an appointment, I can check an’ see if we got a spot free…’<br/></p>
<p>‘Y-yeah um, hi I’m um Noct.’ Noctis tried, his brain slowly catching up.<br/></p>
<p>Prompto unlocked the shutter, lifting it up and sending Noctis’s face aflame as the tank rode up, showing his back and stomach before he fell back, rocking on his feet.<br/></p>
<p>‘Nice to meetcha Noct, I’m Prompto!’ he smiled, the sunlight making its way past the clouds shining on his carefully styled hair, lighting him up and Noctis knew, he knew, he was in a literal tonne of trouble as he took the offered hand and felt a shock run up his arm at the touch.<br/></p>
<p>‘Um, nice to..yeah…’ he breathed, still unable to respond.<br/></p>
<p>Prompto studied the man again before laughing brightly.<br/></p>
<p>‘Let’s see if we can get you an appointment!’<br/></p>
<p>Turning around, Prompto unlocked the door before heading inside, a very very bemused Crowe and Libertus watching the awkward exchange from down the road.<br/></p>
<p>‘Um, Crowe am I still drunk? Or is the Prince of Lucis walking into your shop?’<br/></p>
<p>Crowe watched as Prompto’s arm waved the Prince in in disbelief.<br/></p>
<p>‘We both are, cause the Prince of Lucis just walked into my damn shop…’<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stoke your heart's flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowe and Libertus enter the scene and Noctis gets his hair cut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Good news, Noct! There’s an open slot first thing so I’ll write you in. Crowe should be in soon an- Ah! Awesome! Hey guys you got a new client! I’ve written him in, let me grab your stuff from the back.’<br/></p>
<p>The sunshine warmth of Prompto jumped down from the chair behind the high counter before heading past Noctis without realising the tension that had suddenly swept through the salon as Libertus and Crowe entered.<br/></p>
<p>The both stared at each other, clangs and sounds of drawers opening and closing echoing behind them, Noctis frowning at the strangely frosty welcome.<br/></p>
<p>‘Care to explain what’s goin’ on yer Highness?’ Libertus finally said, breaking the stalemate as he limped across to an empty chair, Crowe following to check out the appointments log.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>That explained that then…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Please, just Noct.’ He winced, hearing more bangs and wondering at what point he should ask if Prompto was okay, Crowe and Libertus seemed unfazed by the commotion so he guessed it was alright. ‘You know me then, how?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Ex-Glaive.’<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Ah…shit.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘That’s right, <i>Noct</i>. Answer the question.’ Crowe’s tone impatient as she slammed the book closed.<br/></p>
<p>‘Here for a haircut.’<br/></p>
<p>Libertus scoffed.<br/></p>
<p>‘That’s rich, we all know that’s not allowed. <i>“No blade shall touch until the crown” </i>right?’<br/></p>
<p>‘It’s what I’m here for.’ Noctis bristled, well aware of the damn law, ‘So either I get a haircut or I take my business elsewhere.’<br/></p>
<p>Libertus and Crowe shared a glance just as Prompto came bounding back into the room, dropping a variety of things in front of one of the chairs. Organising various bottles and instruments with a harried smile.<br/></p>
<p>‘Sorry for the wait, Noct! We’ll have you set up in no time!’ he grinned before bolting back into the back room. Eyes still tracing where Prompto had left he missed Crowe and Libertus’ smirk behind him.<br/></p>
<p>Bouncing back in, Prompto set up a cape and some cloths before turning back to Noctis, breathless and smiling. Noctis couldn’t help but smile back.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>I am so very VERY fucked…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Hey, Prompto front and center.’ Crowe called, smirking as she crossed her arms.<br/></p>
<p>‘Comin’! Get yourself comfortable Noct!’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis watched him go, looking at the chair wondering if he even was getting a haircut. It was up to the ex-Glaive afterall.<br/></p>
<p>‘You’re kiddin’!’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis turned at Prompto’s exclamation to witness Crowe handing over a very sharp looking pair of scissors to a clearly awed Prompto.<br/></p>
<p>‘Really? I mean he’s a new client right? I don’t wanna mess up…’<br/></p>
<p>‘You won’t kid, you’re ready. Go on, knock his socks off.’ Crowe smiled, a challenge in her eyes as she looked to the Prince.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Prompto’s a damn rookie…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis suddenly felt very nervous, his stomach doing flips as Prompto smiled, turning back towards him holding those damn scissors as if they were a lost treasure.<br/></p>
<p>‘This is my first time on the chair, I hope you don’t mind?’<br/></p>
<p>Swallowing his nerves down, Noctis could only shake his head as he moved to sit down, Prompto coming behind him, catching his eye in the mirror that most adorable shy smile adorning that perfectly freckled damn face.<br/></p>
<p>For better or for worse, Noctis was here, there was no way he was upsetting this guy by saying no. So taking a deep breath, Noctis nodded.<br/></p>
<p>‘So, what do you want done?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis looked at his own face in the mirror a bunch of thoughts racing through his mind, his features unfamiliar in the grey beanie.<br/></p>
<p>‘Something like yours.’ He answered, Prompo’s face opening up in surprise, ‘something cool.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Cool huh?’ Prompto chuckled, pulling on his bang in front of his face, ‘yeah I can do that. Let’s see what we’re working with yeah?’<br/></p>
<p>Nerves coming back in full force, he had to supress the shudder that went through him as Prompto’s finger carefully lifted the beanie the back of the beanie, stopping as the vicious scratches were revealed.<br/></p>
<p>‘We got some cream for your neck, if you want?’ he asked carefully, eyes tracing the red marks.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis could only nod dumbly, his breath held as the beanie came off, his hair tumbling out and across his shoulders in a wave of black.<br/></p>
<p>‘Whoa…’ Prompto breathed, fingers idly tracing through the strands. ‘You sure you want this cut?’<br/></p>
<p>The foreign sensation of fingers running through his hair made Noctis twitchy, the feeling electrifying through his body. Sparks similar to his own magic swept through him making it hard to focus on Prompto’s question, a flush rising on Noctis’ cheeks at the compliment. He was here for a reason however so Noctis resolutely nodded.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah.’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto exhaled a shuddery breath before stepping back, bouncing on his feet and shaking out his fingers.<br/></p>
<p>‘Right, right um…guess we better get this washed then. Right yeah…’<br/></p>
<p>Moving Noctis over to the sink, Prompto leaned him back before turning on the tap.<br/></p>
<p>‘Temperature okay there buddy?’ he asked, running the long pitch coloured strands through the stream. Noctis stared at the ceiling above him, trying to stop his nerves get the better of him, wanting to bolt and head straight back to the Citadel while simultaneously never wanting to leave the guy who was currently squirting something from a red bottle into his hands.<br/></p>
<p>‘Alright! Let’s go!’ he chirped, plunging his fingers into Noctis’ hair and massaging his scalp carefully but strongly. Noctis felt his eyes slip closed.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Astrals it was bliss.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Swallowing back a groan as Prompto dug his fingers in harder, Noctis could only grip at the arms of his chair.<br/></p>
<p>Over on the other side of the shop, Libertus leaned in to Crowe.<br/></p>
<p>‘1000 yen says His highness pops a boner.’ He whispered. Crowe snorted, turning away.<br/></p>
<p>‘You are so on.’ She grinned.<br/></p>
<p>The hiss of a shower head made Noctis jump, having been massaged into a stupor by Prompto’s fingers.<br/></p>
<p>‘Easy bud, just rinsing it out, then we can get to the fun bit yeah?’ Prompto chuckled, unaware of what his smile was doing to Noctis every time he met his eyes.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah, no probs.’ He muttered, trying to think of something else to focus on as those fingers swept through his hair again. ‘Umm…you er…from round here?’<br/></p>
<p>The Noctis in his brain just smashed his head against a wall as Prompto’s fingers stopped before carrying on.<br/></p>
<p>‘N-Nah dude, um…came to Insomnia bout 2 months back. I was er…from Niflheim. Ye know?’ Prompto stammered, turning the faucet off.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis looked at Prompto as he grabbed a towel.<br/></p>
<p>‘Niflheim huh?’ Noctis replied, aiming for nonchalance, but the conversation just died instead leaving him scrambling for something to say.<br/></p>
<p>‘Head up dude, let’s get this ready to cut.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis nodded as the towel was wrapped around his shoulders and Prompto guided him back to his chair, wondering how to get that smile back. Luckily for him, Libertus seemed to notice his dilemma and threw him a rope.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey Prom, you seen the new Justice Monsters game? Said to be all the rage in Leide at the moment.’ He called, not looking up from a magazine he was flipping through.<br/></p>
<p>‘Come on Lib, you know I haven’t seen it!’ he called back, rummaging around in one of the drawers.<br/></p>
<p>‘Justice Monsters?’ Noctis asked, grabbing onto that rope with all his strength, ‘the new one got installed at the arcade like four months back, but I haven’t been able to play it yet.’<br/></p>
<p>‘No way! There’s an arcade round these parts?!’<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah. You should come see it sometime.’ <i>With me</i> he thought.<br/></p>
<p>‘Oh hell yeah, I’d love it!’ Prompto smiled, drying the ends before grabbing a spray bottle and comb. ‘You go there a lot?’<br/></p>
<p>‘I erm…I used to.’<br/></p>
<p>Sensing the drop in mood, Prompto carefully started layering the hair in front of him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Been busy?’ he asked.<br/></p>
<p>‘Something like that and it’s gonna get busier.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Sooo…no I get it.’ Prompto nodded sagely before grabbing the scissors. ‘You wanna look fly as hell. Well, have no fear, for Prompto is here! Close your eyes Noct, I’m taking you for a ride!’<br/></p>
<p>So much blood raced south and straight back to his skull that Noctis was certain he’d just combusted. Eyes closed he didn’t see Crowe look over, shaking her head to Libertus who snapped his fingers in annoyance. Prompto, oblivious just breathed in and out before taking his first cut.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis exhaled, his body shuddering as he heard the scissors snip, the sound of his hair being cut away crushing his chest and making unexpected tears fill his closed eyes.<br/></p>
<p>‘You okay buddy?’ Prompto asked, his voice soft as he carried on.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis lifted a thumbs up, not trusting his voice around the lump on his throat and not wanting to move his head. Prompto smiled.<br/></p>
<p>‘It can take a lot outta ya to have your hair changed, it’s an identity so if you feel a touch upset, know its normal yeah?’<br/></p>
<p>Another thumbs up and Prompto went quiet as he worked. Strand after strand of black hair fell to the floor, more and more taken away bit by bit. Noctis’ thoughts went to his Father, of his bloodline and the fact that with each cut he knew he was spitting in the face of the traditions that make the Royal Family. But with another breath he saw the tears in his friend’s eyes, the hate in the councillors; the fear in the face of the Glaives he interviewed and he swallowed against the guilt.<br/></p>
<p>This was his rebellion and it would mark the beginning of a new age.<br/></p>
<p>It was too late to lose his resolve now, so he steeled it instead and allowed Prompto to finish.<br/></p>
<p>‘Right bud, open up.’<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Then again, maybe not…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was…something. It looked like a hackjob, still wet and stuck flat against his head it seemed layered but…<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Astrals it looked a mess.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Um…what?’ he stammered as Prompto laughed behind him before the chair was slammed horizontal and his vision was filled with violet blue eyes, lips close enough to kiss.<br/></p>
<p>‘Oh don’t worry, Noct.’ He whispered. ‘I ain’t done with you yet.’<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Error 404 – Prince not found</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Chair pushed back upright, Noctis closed his eyes as he was assaulted by a hairdryer and spray, the clatter of wax tins sounding in front of him. Behind them Crowe looked over again before swearing, slamming a note into Libertus’ hand, who grinned and folded it slowly into his wallet with a laugh.<br/></p>
<p>He felt Prompto’s fingers sweep and twist across his skull, expertly teasing the hairs into style as he moisturised and dried the black hair before him, gleeful to the softness of it now it was cut shorter and shocked by the shift in tone, the black giving way to an almost blue.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>How was that natural? It looks like a night-sky. Damn this guy was pretty…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Turning off the hairdryer, breathing deeply, Prompto appraised his work. He turned behind him where Crowe and Libertus gave a thumbs up, much to his relief. Putting his instruments down and the hairdryer, he grabbed a last item. Gathering some of the cream on his finger, Prompto lifted the bit of hair at Noctis’ nape and gently rubbed in the anti-inflammatory. Noctis flinched slightly, the coolness a surprising relief.<br/></p>
<p>Wiping his hands on a towel, Prompto pulled off the cape, using a brush to swipe away and stray hairs. Breathing in and out he stepped back.<br/></p>
<p>‘Open your eyes, bud.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis did.<br/></p>
<p>Familiar eyes met an unfamiliar face in the mirror. The long, heavy weight of his hair was gone and in its place was a spiked masterpiece. He brought his hand up, testing the short hairs on his forehead, turning his face to better see the spikes that ran up the back of his head, bangs comfortably framed his cheeks and for once in his life, Noctis saw <i>Noctis</i> looking back at him…<br/></p>
<p>Not the Prince.<br/></p>
<p>Just himself.<br/></p>
<p>He was in shock. Shakily he stood up as if to prove that it really was himself he was seeing in the mirror and as the Noctis before him moved with him in Crownsguard sweatpants and a black tank top he exhaled a shuddering breath.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey, bud. Is…is it okay?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis snapped his eyes over to Prompto, who was biting his lip clearly worried. Two strides had Noctis pulling Prompto into him, clutching at him tightly. Prompto froze, but finally the tension fell out of him as he returned the embrace.<br/></p>
<p>‘More than the hair weighing you down there eh, Noct?’ Prompto murmured.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah…so much more.’<br/></p>
<p>Giving Noctis one last squeeze, Prompto stepped back his own cheeks covered in a blush, freckles showing starkly against the pink.<br/></p>
<p>‘Upkeep will be pretty simple.’ He deflected quickly, ‘I’ll give ya the bits and pieces you’ll need okay?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis nodded. ‘Yeah um…how…how much do I owe you?’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto smiled, back to business.<br/></p>
<p>‘Settle it with Crowe! Keep us in mind if you know any other folks who are lookin’ for a makeover!’<br/></p>
<p>Nodding, Noctis picked up his beanie, his eyes tracing the new style once more before giving Prompto one last smile.<br/></p>
<p>‘Well that’s about 8000 for the do and the products…’ Crowe said, more to herself than to Noctis as she clicked the calculator in front of her.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis pulled out multiple bills and put them on the counter.<br/></p>
<p>‘For everything, thank you. Any trouble hits you, come straight to me, you will always have the support of the Citadel. Never forget that.’<br/></p>
<p>Crowe’s eyebrows rose into her hair as Noctis walked out, Libertus joining her at the counter.<br/></p>
<p>‘Holy shit, Crowe there’s 20,000 here…’<br/></p>
<p>‘Hot damn…’<br/></p>
<p>Crowe looked over at Prompto who was pensively sweeping up the remains of the Prince’s hair.<br/></p>
<p>‘All hell is gonna break loose. It’s the least he could do.’<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Face the Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to the council we go!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis headed back, pulling out his phone and sending Ignis a text saying that he’d ‘just gone for a walk’ and was heading back, just in case Ignis entered his rooms early. Then he put his phone to his ear.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey, Noct. You actually up before midday? Heh, wonders never cease.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Gladio. I need you to come meet me, we got some things to talk about.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Huh? Sure, you in your rooms?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis turned onto the main street, heading back towards the Citadel. ‘No. Meet me at Somni’s.’<br/></p>
<p>‘The hell you doin’ out that way?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Consider it a rebellion.’ Noctis smiled, closing the call.<br/></p>
<p>Across the Citadel, Gladiolus swore loudly, startling a crowd of workers before jogging to a full elevator and just managing to squeeze his large frame into the metal box uttering a couple of <i>sorry’s</i> before thankfully seeing it was heading to the ground floor.<br/></p>
<p>Hopping off, he walked as fast as he dared without causing a scene through the tourist littered reception area before reaching the main steps. Jogging down, he turned left, nodding to the guards before heading down into the well-known but once again unvetted Fashion District of Insomnia.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus’ head was filled with thoughts of what idiocy Noctis could have gotten himself into while there. Images of sparkly star sunglasses and extravagant feather boas, add a boba tea and all of the Citadel would just dissolve into itself.<br/></p>
<p>Unexpectedly he stifled a chuckle. <i>Noctis in that get up on the Throne, a </i>very<i> confused acolyte of Bahamut placing the crown on his head.</i><br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Focus Gladiolus! Back to business!</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Crossing through one of the many alleyways, he passed various small outlets before making it out onto the main street of the fashion district.<br/></p>
<p>Idly considering whether to call Ignis, Gladiolus walked into Somni’s, an upmarket designer store that focused on a more grunged look than what the elites of Upper Class Insomnia would deign to consider <i>clothing. </i><br/></p>
<p>Walking through the dark lit, exposed wood store, pulsing music playing over the top, he breathed in the smell of leather and eyed the patrons already there. He could only assume the brat was wearing that damn beanie to cover his head and scratching at his ruddy ne-<br/></p>
<p>‘Sorry,’<br/></p>
<p>‘No problem.’ He muttered, a kid bumping past him in a tank top. People bumping into him was not a strange occurrence and anyways, his wallet was in his inside pocket of his hoodie, he wasn’t an idio-<br/></p>
<p>Spinning, Gladiolus grabbed the shoulder of the tank top wearing youth. His brain only just clicking the Crownsguard outfit. Heart in his throat, his eyes traced the blue-black spiked hair even as the shoulder under his palm shook as the kid laughed.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Oh he knew that laugh…and his Dad was gonna hang him from the balcony of Caelum Via by his fucking toes.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Damn, so close.’ Noctis laughed, turning, facing his Shield who looked two seconds away from fainting. ‘Nearly got past you.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Noct…that’s a wig. That is a highly elaborate wig. Please tell me that’s a wig and you didn’t just decide to cut away a millennia of tradition because I tried to make you feel better!’<br/></p>
<p>‘Nope.’ Noctis challenged, arms folded across his chest. ‘Not a wig. New place down in the Refugee District, ex-Glaive owned, Nifilian guy did it for me.’<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Refugee District.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ex-Glaive Owned.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Niff-…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘What the hell, Noct?!’ Gladio shouted, every single part of Noctis’ sentence digging another foot into the grave he was gonna find himself in when the King saw-<br/></p>
<p>‘Excuse me sirs? Can I help?’ an assistant interrupted, easily diffusing the situation before it become so much worse.<br/></p>
<p>Before Gladiolus could even reply, Noctis interrupted.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yes. I require a new jacket for my friend here, this hoodie is getting ratty and I require a jacket and jeans. Think you can help us?’<br/></p>
<p>The assistant nodded, unabashedly looking an increasingly uncomfortable Gladio up and down, finger tapping his lips.<br/></p>
<p>‘We’ve absolutely got the thing, however to wear it with sweats would be a travesty.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Get the trousers to match.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Of course! As for you young man, do you like behemoths?’<br/></p>
<p>‘<i>Noct…</i>’ Gladio tried to warn but to no avail as Noctis trailed away with the assistant.<br/></p>
<p>‘Love them.’ Noctis smiled as the assistant led them to a mannequin.<br/></p>
<p>‘Then I believe I have the perfect jacket for you sir!’<br/></p>
<p>Twenty minutes later had Noctis and Gladiolus walking down towards the Citadel, Gladiolus in a green leather jacket, white shirt and dark jeans and Noctis in blue jeans and a puffy jacket with a stylised blasted embroidered Behemoth on the back. Every step had Gladiolus feeling like he was walking to his execution.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis, is going to actually murder you Noct and I’m questioning whether or not I should do the damn same.’<br/></p>
<p>‘I need to ask you about Ignis.’ Noctis answered, unabashedly changing the subject as they waited at a set of traffic lights, the midday rush of cars roaring past them.<br/></p>
<p>‘What about ‘im?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Are you in love with him?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus exhaled his anger out as they made their way across the road, running a large hand across his brow.<br/></p>
<p>‘I’ve told you to stop with that shit, Noct.’ He muttered as the Citadel loomed ever higher.<br/></p>
<p>‘Well?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus sighed heavily, before deflecting just as easily.<br/></p>
<p>‘What’s suddenly gotten you interested Princess? Shouldn’t you be focusing on your coronation speech or sommat? Did you even help Iggy yesterday?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah. That’s when I found out.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Found out what-?’ Gladiolus asked, impatiently, only for Noctis to stop in the square before the gates.<br/></p>
<p>‘Shield. In four days I am crowned. In four days you promised that you would re-swear your Oath to me as King. My city is dying and our traditions are stifling it. It shouldn’t matter where you come from, who you are or <i>who</i> it is you <i>love.</i>’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus’ eyes widened at Noctis declaration, for a single moment seeing the King the brat could actually be. Swallowing his anger he nodded.<br/></p>
<p>‘This is gonna be a damn hard road Noct. People are gonna disagree and you are gonna have to fight that. This isn’t something you can run away from. Can you do that?’<br/></p>
<p>‘I don’t have a choice, Gladio.’ He answered, Gladiolus seeing once more the young Prince before him, ‘I -…’<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>He told Iggy, it’s only fair…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘I’m not living a lie my entire life to please a few fools.’<br/></p>
<p>Taking a deep breath to centre the storm raging in his chest, Gladiolus nodded. The stakes were higher than he realised…<br/></p>
<p>Turning, Gladiolus headed towards the Citadel, Noctis following after a moment.<br/></p>
<p>‘Iggy know?’ he muttered, nodding at the same guards whose eyes went wide as they passed.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah, I told him and he told me.’<br/></p>
<p>‘That was a long time ago Noct.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Doesn’t change how you feel though.’<br/></p>
<p>‘No.’ he admitted, after a pause.<br/></p>
<p>Nodding, Noctis allowed himself a brief smile before they approached the main stairs.<br/></p>
<p>‘You sure you want to do this? We can hop the pond, go through the side entrance.’ Gladiolus muttered, eyes darting as he noticed a few of the tourists already noticing them.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis considered it. He did. He was already shivering with adrenaline and downright fear twisting his stomach. But, this was what he had to do. He had to start somewhere.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Walk Tall.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘No. I won’t sneak like a thief into my own House.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus paused before straightening his back.<br/></p>
<p>‘After you, Your Highness.’<br/></p>
<p>Nodding, Noctis made his way up the stairs, gasps and shutter clicks echoing his steps.<br/></p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Noctis smiled and nodded graciously as he made his way across the reception area and through to the elevators where everyone parted, allowing him and Gladiolus to enter the elevator unimpeded and in silence they headed to the upper floors.<br/></p>
<p>‘You okay?’ Gladiolus muttered, eyes on the moving numbers above him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Cake.’ Noctis answered quietly, feeling anything but.<br/></p>
<p>‘Heh, sure Princess.’<br/></p>
<p>Walking into his rooms was almost a relief as it meant no longer having to worry about the passing staff with their various reactions, but that did mean he had a completely different battle on his hands as he saw Ignis furiously speaking into his phone.<br/></p>
<p>‘No, I’m certain you’re mistaken. I- no, yes I’ll be sure to double check I mean, ye-yes sir I- <i>Astrals have mercy…’</i><br/></p>
<p>Ignis pulled the phone away from his face, shock painting his features as he realised who had just entered the Prince’s room.<br/></p>
<p>Shaking out of his stupor, Ignis paled raising the phone again.<br/></p>
<p>‘Lord Shield apologies, I-…’<br/></p>
<p>‘That Clarus? Gimme.’<br/></p>
<p>Before Ignis could react, Noctis walked over as Gladiolus tried to mouth ‘what does my Dad want?’ but before anyone could answer, Noctis had plucked the phone from Ignis’ grasp.<br/></p>
<p>‘Lord Amicitia, its Noctis, is his Majesty with you?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Your Highness? Yes he is. Is something wrong?’ Clarus’ voice echoed from the speaker.<br/></p>
<p>‘Something is. I require my Father.’<br/></p>
<p>‘At once.’<br/></p>
<p>A sound of fumbling and hushed words before a familiar voice came over the line.<br/></p>
<p>‘Noctis? Whatever’s the matter?’ Regis asked, worry lacing his tone.<br/></p>
<p>‘I need you to call a Council immediately.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis hurried over to Gladiolus who easily placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder to steady him as Noctis continued with his conversation.<br/></p>
<p>‘I can only conclude that I am hallucinating Gladiolus…OW’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus chuckled even as Ignis slapped his arm, rubbing at his own where Gladiolus had pinched him.<br/></p>
<p>‘I said hallucinating not dreaming you brute!’<br/></p>
<p>‘You love it.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis’ eyes bounced up and down, taking in Gladiolus’ new attire with a polite cough. Gladiolus couldn’t help but preen under the sudden attention, minutely glad that Noctis had thought to get him some finer clothes.<br/></p>
<p>‘Never the less,’ Ignis returned to the conversation, ‘we seem to be in quite the predicament.’<br/></p>
<p>‘That wasn’t a no.’ Gladiolus smirked.<br/></p>
<p>‘Don’t you start.’ Ignis admonished.<br/></p>
<p>‘Always.’<br/></p>
<p>Before Ignis could retort, Noctis was back and pressing the phone back into Ignis’ hands.<br/></p>
<p>‘We have an hour, then we’re to meet the rest of the Council, so we need to go over some developments…’<br/></p>
<p>‘Some developments indeed, your Highness, do you care to explain the bloody hells you’ve done to your hair!?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Got it cut. Now sit down, both of you.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Princess has learned to give orders…’ Gladiolus laughed, even as he steered a stammering Ignis into a chair at the table, seating himself by his side. Keeping one hand clasped in his tightly.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis grabbed a few Coolcool bottles from the fridge before steering over to the cabinets, grabbing his notebook from the bottom. Clattering them all on the table he took a seat opposite.<br/></p>
<p>‘Right…right.’ He took a breath, ‘first things first. Yes Iggy, I got my hair cut. I did it knowing exactly what it meant to do it. Second, I’m promoting you to my Council, you’re the smartest person in the room it’s about time someone listened, I erm…need your help to know how to do that. Third, I’m adding some people to the guestlist, though I don’t know who I’m inviting yet.’<br/></p>
<p>‘I…um…let us start from the beginning here-‘ Ignis started, pulling the document towards him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Also you and Gladio are allowed to ye know…be together…or whatever. I’m fixing that too.’<br/></p>
<p>The room went silent. Ignis’ mind seemed to be stuck on a dial tone as Gladiolus held on to Ignis’ slender fingers tighter, his heart twisting before roaring with feelings he’d long since tried to bury.<br/></p>
<p>‘Noct…this…are you sure?’ Gladiolus asked, face serious as he desperately held on to Ignis.<br/></p>
<p>‘Certain. To the end. Ignis, I’m ending this nonsense. That law? I’ll dissolve. I’ll not have my friend persecuted by the past. We’re entering a new age, a new world.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Y-yes,’ Ignis stammered, looking at his and Gladiolus’ clasped hands before swallowing thickly, ‘I-erm…ye-yes, your Majesty.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis smiled.<br/></p>
<p>‘Not there yet. Let’s get to work.’<br/></p>
<p>Nodding. Ignis grabbed his drink and took a quick swig before moving his hand to grab the document, finding it occupied by Gladiolus who had yet to let go.<br/></p>
<p>‘Can I have my hand back, Gladio?’ he asked, bemused.<br/></p>
<p>‘Not on your life.’ He grumbled, pulling the document closer so they both could read it.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis simply started up on his other notes, refusing to see the emotion that erupted across Ignis’ face as he began reading.<br/></p>
<p>‘As you wish then…’ he whispered.<br/></p>
<p>Quirking a smile, Noctis wrote down the name of the skewer stand under ‘Catering’ mind filling with blue and violet.<br/></p>
<p>‘NIFLEHEIM?!’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus and Noctis couldn’t help but burst out laughing at Ignis’ response as he read through the annotated guest list. With a bit of prompting, he settled down and then all too soon they were packing their things and getting ready to depart for the Council.<br/></p>
<p>Purposefully, Noctis headed down early, getting Ignis to head out first and get hold of the law against being anything other than heterosexual and if he could, the paper that wrote the tradition of ‘no cut hair till the crown adorns.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis nodded.<br/></p>
<p>‘Don’t worry. I know where they are.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis and Gladiolus watched him depart with a fury on his heels.<br/></p>
<p>‘There goes our Lord Tactician…’ Gladiolus muttered in awe.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis nodded.<br/></p>
<p>‘Right, like Ignis I want us in our fatigues.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Not rockin’ the behemoth, Princess?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Not this time. Come on.’<br/></p>
<p>And it was with a slightly flustered Ignis pushing his hair out of his eyes that they entered the Council, heads held high.<br/></p>
<p>The silence was deafening as they made their way into the Chamber. Noctis sitting calmly on his Father’s right side as Ignis sat down next to Clarus seated at the King’s left. Gladiolus took his place behind the Prince, by the wall as one of the Guard.<br/></p>
<p>Regis’ eyes betrayed him. The shock clear, much like the rest of the council as they waited for their King to begin the meeting.<br/></p>
<p>The silence was deafening.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis, usually absent in councils, shy and awkward when spoken to was sat, back straight; resolute and daring. Despite the crunch of his stomach he stared right back at his Father, a daring fury in his eyes.<br/></p>
<p>‘I-I bring this meeting,’ Regis stammered his voice strangely quiet, ‘to order.’<br/></p>
<p>‘His Royal Highness Prince Noctis has called us together to discuss important developments-‘Clarus continued, eying his King.<br/></p>
<p>‘Important Indeed! What is this?!’ Crucian shouted from his chair, interrupting Clarus as he gestured at Noctis who still hadn’t broken his silent war with his Father.<br/></p>
<p>More silence followed the outburst, Clarus frowning at the blatant interruption as Teale stood.<br/></p>
<p>‘To interrupt the Lord Shield is a breach of Council, Crucian!’ Teale stood in defiance.<br/></p>
<p>‘The <i>Prince</i> has breached the Council to appear in such a state!’<br/></p>
<p>‘Silence!’ Clarus stood, his voice booming across the chamber with ease, silencing those before him. ‘The Council continues. Think hard on your words before you speak and consider how you present yourselves before your King.’<br/></p>
<p>Seating himself, the sound of his robes loud in the room where the metal of his mail chimed against the embellishments on his council raiment, Clarus eyed the members of the council, daring them to speak out of turn as Regis gathered himself.<br/></p>
<p>‘Prince Noctis…’ Regis began, his voice getting stronger as he overcame the shock of his son in such a state, ‘before we move on to the reasons you called this Council, I believe we deserve an explanation for your current…attire.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis bowed his head to the King before standing, taking deep breath to steel himself as he did.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Walk Tall. Walk Tall…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Your Majesty.’ Noctis nodded, ‘Lord Shield. Lords and Ladies of the Council, I know you all have many questions for me, but know my appearance is explained in the reasons I have called you here today.’<br/></p>
<p>The shifting of robes was the only sound that answered, the King leaning forward, his hands clasped before him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis.’ Noctis prompted quietly, nodding to the papers before him.<br/></p>
<p>Ignis startled, unused to being actually addressed during council before coughing politely and pushing the papers across the polished black marble stone. Picking them up and raising one in front of him, Noctis continued.<br/></p>
<p>‘The first subject to address is the abolishment of persecution to homosexuals as writ in the ancient law of Solheim, and in addition the abolishment of oppression, persecution, prejudice against all for who they choose to love, be in relations with sexual or otherwise with those who are at this time considered against the so called ‘normal’. This is to include all citizens including those of the Royal Court. Not only do I wish for this to proceed henceforth across Insomnia but at the falling of the Wall I intend for this law to spread across Lucis herself.’<br/></p>
<p>A raucous clatter of voices erupted at Noctis’ declaration. The council silent enough to hear a pin drop now wouldn’t hear a newly formed Empire sending an Imperial fleet outside their doors.<br/></p>
<p>‘You would break thousand years’ worth of tradition-!’<br/></p>
<p>‘To do such a thing would incite violence in the populous-‘<br/></p>
<p>‘It would be insidious to the children raised in –‘<br/></p>
<p>‘Is Insomnia to fall before it has been risen from the ashes of War?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis’ fists clenched, even as he saw Ignis’ shoulders drop as all those years he had suffered for whom he loved was thrown back in his face by the council’s response. Turning away he looked at Gladiolus, a picture of the perfect guard, if it wasn’t for how his arms were shaking with the force of how tightly his fists were clenched behind his back. Noctis saw the fury in his eyes as easily as he saw the defeat in Ignis’.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis turned back the council still erupting their protests across the table, a debate become a riot and Noctis inhaled hard.<br/></p>
<p>‘That is Enough!’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis stumbled against his own breath as Regis stood from his chair, the council silent once more. Slowly, Noctis sat back down even as the King’s eyes swept across him.<br/></p>
<p>It was with baited breath that the council and the Prince waited for the King’s judgement.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Revealations and heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Future is hard to find</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regis had dealt with many things in his surprisingly, comparatively short life. The loss of his Father, the weight of the Kingdom and the physical weight of the Wall; the judgement of his people and the trails of War and combat; not to mention the loss of his dearest heart and almost losing his son. Once when he was minutes in the world and then again when he was only a boy.<br/></p>
<p>He looked on his boy now, grown a man. A man who would be King.<br/></p>
<p>A man who, in an albeit unconventional way, had decided to be a King of the New Age. The King of the dawn of a time without War, the first in over 300 years.<br/></p>
<p>Four days to go till he is crowned and already he’s moved to change Insomnia, dragging her kicking and screaming into the sun so its demons can be destroyed in its light.<br/></p>
<p>…even with that hair.<br/></p>
<p>As he thought; unconventional. However, if his son decided it was best for him, then he would not argue. His eyes could still see the faint red tracings of scratches that litter his neck…<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>How much that must have pained him over the years.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He would not allow his son to be hurt, an Oath he had sworn when his boy had opened his eyes for the first time and again weeks after the attack.<br/></p>
<p>If the archaic traditions of this city were hurting his son, then let them be burned to the damn ground.<br/></p>
<p>Staring around his council, Regis sat, his leg protesting only minutely. The tension was thick in the air as they waited for him to speak.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>How to solve a problem like Insomnia?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Any protests or agreements to His Highness’ request are to be voiced in a manner befitting the ranks you all hold. I’ll not tolerate the braying of animals within this chamber where discussion is upheld. We have an item brought forth, my council. Let us reach an accord for the betterment of our city and its citizens.’<br/></p>
<p>Surprising to none, Crucian spoke up first.<br/></p>
<p>‘Your Majesty, I have to disagree. Such a law was created to protect our Citadel and our Citizenry from predators who seeks only personal gratification at the expense of those they groom. To remove the law would be throwing away their protection!’<br/></p>
<p>‘Then you believe anyone who isn’t heterosexual to be a sexual predator?’ Teale rebuffed, quickly. ‘Have you, a person who represents the citizens of Insomnia, so blind to them that you don’t see people of a different orientation as people?’<br/></p>
<p>‘It is well documented their crimes, Teale, or are you so blind to those that you refuse to see it?’<br/></p>
<p>‘How many crimes,’ Phetrum spoke up, ‘such as the ones you speak of Crucian, have been done by heterosexual people, are you choosing to ignore those?’<br/></p>
<p>Crucian frowned across the table to councillor Phetrum, surprised he’d spoken at all. Noctis stood, for the first time not baulking at the turning of every face to him, not that he noticed.<br/></p>
<p>‘Then the evidence is clear,’ Noctis stated, leaning forwards, ‘that it doesn’t matter your orientation, your heritage, your background or bloodline. You will find villains no matter a persons, race, creed or identity they choose and it is our job as the decision makers and upholders of the Law of this City and soon the entire Land to ensure those villains are brought to justice for their crime and not by our prejudice. My hair has been cut as a symbol of my dedication to this city and her citizenry, a symbol of stepping forward to a new age, one not suffocated by the weight of tradition, when it should be growing into a greater light. Insomnia is rife with xenophobia and prejudice and with the bringing down of the wall we should stand as a beacon of hope and not as yet another city of power for the people to fear.’<br/></p>
<p>Sitting down as the council gathered their thoughts, as Crucian fought for an argument, Noctis sighed quietly realising that may have been the most words he had spoken in this room at one time. His heart was pounding beneath his rib cage, his chest feeling tight beneath his coat.<br/></p>
<p>Regis sat forward, appraising his son before looking out to the council.<br/></p>
<p>‘We shall reconvene tomorrow and come to a decision on this matter and that is the end of it for today. Prince Noctis? I presume the other paper is the law prohibiting the new design of your hair?’<br/></p>
<p>Startling, Noctis’ hand went up to his neck but instead of itching, his fingers ran through the spikes, phantom sensations of another’s fingers carefully teasing the spikes to life, violet eyes and sunshine hair loosening his chest as his stomach flipped at the memory.<br/></p>
<p>‘I wanted to prove a point; that the old traditions are in some circumstances, not the best course of action and cause more harm than good to those bound to them.’ Noctis stated, matching his Father’s gaze. ‘That when traditions are in that state, they must be cast away and a new way forward be put in its place.’<br/></p>
<p>‘The style is…certainly…<i>modern.</i>’ Councillor Fariten spoke up from the end of the table cautiously.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis nodded.<br/></p>
<p>‘Unique like the Stylist himself.’ He smiled.<br/></p>
<p>Regis smiled at his son’s enthusiasm despite feeling mildly disconcerted at the way Noctis’ face softened as he clearly remembered the man he was talking about. Sighing, Regis allowed the realisation to sink in.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>First Clarus’ boy and now mine.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Is there anything else you wished to bring to the Council today, Prince Noctis?’ Clarus asked, snapping Regis out of his thoughts.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yes, one other item. I wish for the guest list for my coronation to be expanded.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Surely a discussion for the coronation committee your Highness?’ Phetrum asked pointedly.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yes, but this council must clear it first. I wish to invite representatives of Leide, Duscae, Cleigne and Keycatrich.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Re-establishing our ties with the outer territories sounds excellent, Noctis. I’m sure many of our citizens would be glad to see their extended families and friends.’ Regis nodded, the others around the table murmuring their agreement.<br/></p>
<p>‘I also wish to include the northern populations, such as Cavaugh and Galahd, they fought and gave their lives to protect our lands, it is only right they are free to celebrate with us aswell.’<br/></p>
<p>Less of a reception. But where the council eyed each other over the declaration, Gladiolus looked at the guards as they shared hopeful glances in the room. He knew a few of them and knew they had family they had left in Cavaugh or Galahd.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>He couldn’t wait to hear what Drautos would think about this or Nyx for that matter.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Before anyone could speak up however, Noctis dropped the final bomb.<br/></p>
<p>‘Also Niflheim.’<br/></p>
<p>Placing the paper back down Noctis looked at the council eyebrows raised, once more daring them to say anything.<br/></p>
<p>Clearing his throat Regis snapped their attentions back to himself.<br/></p>
<p>‘I find no issue with your choices, though exactly who shall be invited will be discussed tomorrow alongside the decision of rescinding the now redundant Law. Thank you Prince Noctis for bringing these issues to our attention. Council, you are dismissed.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis’s eyes went wide, reading the purposeful phrasing the King had used. Redundant. Exhaling a careful breath, Ignis looked over Noctis’ shoulder at Gladiolus.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>The King has already made his decision…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Conversing amongst themselves, the council exited along with the guards, but conversely to the usual situation this time the King and his Shield remained.<br/></p>
<p>‘Gladiolus, would you join us at the table? I believe we should have our own conversation here today.’ Regis asked, a smile on his face.<br/></p>
<p>Shocked, Gladiolus slowly relaxed out of stance, looking at Clarus who nodded at him solemnly, before moving to seat himself next to Noctis, whose confusion was reflected in all their faces as Regis cleared his throat.<br/></p>
<p>‘Now, firstly my son I must admit I am more than a little surprised by your rather dramatic reveal. Next time give an old man a heads up eh?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Now how would that be fun?’ Noctis smiled back.<br/></p>
<p>‘Fun or no I was worried I’d have to lock up my own council, they are to be yours soon so please go easy on them.’<br/></p>
<p>‘No promises.’<br/></p>
<p>Regis chuckled to himself before glancing at Clarus.<br/></p>
<p>‘I blame your influence.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Me, my Liege?’ he asked, offended even as he rose an eyebrow at his King.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yes, you. Your rambunctious behaviour in our youth clearly has passed to your boy and just as your influence sent me down a rebellious path so too has my son.’<br/></p>
<p>‘I influenced nothing.’ Clarus deflected, turning away.<br/></p>
<p>‘Right the denim was a strategic choice.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Regis.’ Clarus growled.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ah, no titles! Seems I got you!’<br/></p>
<p>Deigning himself a small exasperated smile Clarus sat back, observing the young faces around him while Noctis watched their interaction with a strange detachment. Seems as though ‘like Father like son’ was truer than he thought.<br/></p>
<p>‘Y-Your Majesty.’<br/></p>
<p>All four turned at the quiet utterance from the other side of the table, Ignis sat head down, looking at his notes but not seeing them.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yes, Ignis?’ Regis replied patiently, knowing what must be coming.<br/></p>
<p>‘I-um forgive me but, what you said…’<br/></p>
<p>‘Ah to be expected of the Hand of the future King, caught that did you?’<br/></p>
<p>‘You weren’t exactly subtle, my Leige.’ Clarus chuckled, looking at Noctis and his son looking on in confusion before sighing in despair. ‘Yet some were unable to see it so I suppose you were stealthier than I thought.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Y-you…I mean…’ Ignis fumbled to try and find the words, adjusting his glasses with a shaking hand. ‘Forgive me, I can’t…’<br/></p>
<p>‘My dear boy.’ Regis sighed, ‘Astrals know I have done wrong by you, and you Gladiolus. To you both I must apologise.’ Regis watched Ignis a moment longer before standing, leaning on his cane as he went over, resting his hand against his shoulder. ‘I hope one day you will accept it, it is wrong that it took my son to have the strength to do what I should have done when you were both brought before me all those years ago.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis watched Gladiolus as he frowned before sighing and standing. Clarus watching him carefully.<br/></p>
<p>‘Your Majesty,’ he bowed, ‘I will not say that we have been unaffected by that law’s existence, to say so would be a lie, but I ask-‘he faltered, still bent at the waist, ‘I ask that you do not place all of the blame upon yourself. It was your grace after all that allowed us the honour to stand by Noct-, His Highness’ side’ he amended, ‘when others would have seen us removed from Insomnia completely.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Who?! Who would dare state a thing?!’ Clarus erupted, standing from his own chair, Noctis startling at his side. ‘Who would dare threaten my son with exile?!’<br/></p>
<p>‘They didn’t.’ Regis stated mournfully, squeezing Ignis’ shoulder pointedly.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis looked between them all, eyes wide.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis…’he whispered.<br/></p>
<p>Regis nodded.<br/></p>
<p>‘There were some in the Council who worried his orientation may put you in danger son.’<br/></p>
<p>‘In danger…’ Noctis repeated, disbelief thudding through his chest.<br/></p>
<p>Ignis adjusted his glasses once more.<br/></p>
<p>‘They thought my tastes meant I would…well…’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis paled as what Ignis was trying to say sunk in.<br/></p>
<p>‘Those…<i>bastards</i>…’he seethed.<br/></p>
<p>‘Language, Noct.’ Ignis stated automatically.<br/></p>
<p>‘Wait,’ Noctis swiftly moved on, ‘what about you?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus frowned.<br/></p>
<p>‘You said you both were threatened?’<br/></p>
<p>The silence was palpable once more as Regis made his way to his chair and gratefully sat down. Clarus noticed nothing, for once his eyes not zeroed to his King, but to his son, waiting for the answer.<br/></p>
<p>‘If Ignis went, then so would I.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis looked up sharply even as Noctis inhaled sharply at the declaration.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Mine was to my duty, Dad’s only got a small thing across his shoulders but me? I wanted him and the world to know what it meant to me that I bore the name Amicitia.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Running from everything you were…’ Noctis murmured, realisation settling of everything Gladiolus had been saying when they had talked in that coffee shop.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus nodded at Noctis.<br/></p>
<p>‘The decision was one I didn’t have to make in the end, but I’m sorry Noct.’<br/></p>
<p>Dumbfounded, Noctis shook his head unable to speak.<br/></p>
<p>‘I daresay we all have things to consider and do before this day is out. Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus; I shall speak to you tomorrow.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis and Ignis stood quickly as Regis and Clarus moved to exit, all three bowing as they left.<br/></p>
<p>The door closed with a rumble of thunder.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Skewers and chance encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It takes a while to come back from heartache, thankfully skewers were invented</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to the Prince’s Rooms was a tense one. Ignis’ mind was racing, his heart hurting like it hadn’t in a long time. Feelings that were buried were now raging to the surface and he just didn’t have the strength to hammer them down. Gladiolus striding behind him was staring a burning hole into Ignis’ shoes, his chest tight and he couldn’t figure if he was angry or whether he was elated.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis on the other hand was already making new plans. If the law is rescinded tomorrow than he could pair the announcement with the opening of the Wall. Maybe he could start work on the Refugee District?<br/></p>
<p><i>Would give me an excuse to see Prompto again</i>…he thought slyly, fiddling with the spikes at the back of his head.<br/></p>
<p>Walking into the suite, Noctis went straight to his bedroom to get changed, Ignis who was deep in thought and only just noticed his Prince’s removal from the room, adjusted his glasses carefully before turning back, halting as his eyes locked with Gladiolus’ from across the room.<br/></p>
<p>There was a tense moment as they held each other’s gaze, the realisation that they might actually be able to be together a very tangible presence in the air between them.<br/></p>
<p>‘I’m…’ Ignis coughed before moving into the kitchen space. ‘Coffee, yes.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis…’ Gladiolus started walking towards him only to get interrupted as Ignis slammed a cupboard door a bag of beans in his hand.<br/></p>
<p>‘Coffee, sounds like a good plan.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis?’ He tried again, coming around the counter his heart feeling like it was shaking as much as his hands.<br/></p>
<p>‘I-astrals when was the last time Noct-oh bloody hell!’ he cried as the bag tore, beans spilling everywhere.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis!’<br/></p>
<p>‘No, Gladiolus!’ Ignis shook, arm held out, not even knowing what he was trying to stop as Gladiolus grabbed Ignis’ shoulder, turning him to finally look at him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Please, Iggy.’ He muttered as limbs went flying in an uncoordinated mess before Gladiolus simply pulled the shaking man close.<br/></p>
<p>‘Unhand me Gladiolus.’ He muttered against the man’s chest, making no move to do anything to fight back as he was enveloped by Gladiolus’ arms and familiar smell, he wanted nothing more but to fall into that familiar embrace but after all he had heard; everything that Gladiolus had admitted, everything the<i> King </i>had admitted, he found himself shaking, his mind rolling in over itself as it tried the cycle through plan after plan, thought after thought a spiral he couldn’t stop or fight against, new information warring against years of learned behaviour.<br/></p>
<p>‘I should have told you.’ Gladiolus’ voice interrupted him.<br/></p>
<p>‘You bloody should have!’ Ignis shouted pulling back. ‘You giving up your-your position and heritage, your place by Noct’s side for for a FLING?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus growled pushing Ignis against the counter, holding his face in his hands, forcing that gaze to meet his own.<br/></p>
<p>‘You look into my eyes and tell me that what we had, what we have was a <i>fling.</i>’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis opened his mouth to retort, his mind skittering across the sentence, latching on to Gladio’s use of ‘<i>have</i>’…present tense; his eyes taking the dare but, nothing come out. No matter how he tried. It would be so easy, so wonderfully easy to deny the man before him. They could just go back to the way they were before. Just comrades in arms and they can forget, forget about everything and continue to diligently raise Noctis into his Kinghood without complications…<br/></p>
<p>‘Answer me, Ignis.’<br/></p>
<p>‘This can-‘Ignis stammered, when he realised he hadn’t answered, ‘this, we…’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus pushed forward, Ignis’ breath hitching sharply as Gladiolus stopped, his face a mere fraction from Ignis’, their breath mingling in a hot cascade, their lips so close it would take nothing to connect them, chests rising, pressing against each other as they gasped, electricity firing nerves and impulses as they each of them fought to remain still.<br/></p>
<p>‘Tell me Ignis.’<br/></p>
<p>A click had them both separating at speed as Noctis came out of his room tapping at his phone, Ignis turning quickly to tidy up the spilt beans as Gladiolus made his way to the front door his heart crushed.<br/></p>
<p>‘Gladio, wanna play some games toni-‘Noctis started.<br/></p>
<p>‘Pass.’ Gladiolus threw over his shoulder, not looking back as he slammed the door, before hammering his way down the corridor.<br/></p>
<p>‘Damn fine. Ignis you wanna-‘ Noctis looked over at Ignis, startled by Gladiolus’ exit, ‘Oi, Ignis what’s happened?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Nothing warranting Royal attention, never you mind Highness.’ He answered automatically, heart still pounding in his chest, his hands shaking as he adjusted his glasses.<br/></p>
<p>‘Bullshit.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Language!’ he snapped, backpeddling so fast his stomach lurched, ‘for-forgive me, Highness I find myself out of sorts…’<br/></p>
<p>‘No shit.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis sighed heavily, the beans still scattered across the black marble counter, scattered like every single one of his thoughts.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis?’ came Noctis’ quite voice next to him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hmm?’ he answered, not able to look away from the beans across the surface.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey, hey come on, come with me yeah?’ Noctis coaxed, his familiar voice a balm to Ignis’ shattered nerves as he allowed himself to follow his Prince.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis watched his friend carefully, he’d seen this only a few times before. Shutdown. Ignis’ mind was always working, always completing work that had yet to be done, organising various things at once: A report during a meeting, files during training, new strategies, tactics and recipes and when he finally managed to find the time, whether he needed to eat or drink. But sometimes, caught in a corner with too many things unfinished or too many variables with ambiguous vectors he did this. His mind just stopped.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Gladiolus was getting a crack across the damn jaw next time he saw him.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sighing carefully through his nose, Noctis reigned in his temper. Right now he had to draw Ignis out of his head.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Shit.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Looking around Noctis thought of how to go about it, trying to think of something to help but at this point the files would overwhelm him, the coronation, the investigation everything was a mess, none of it would help.<br/></p>
<p>There was still the chance however…maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.<br/></p>
<p><i>Right,</i> Noctis decided, <i>operation Specs extraction is a go.</i><br/></p>
<p>‘Specs,’ Noctis asked feigning confusion as he guided Ignis towards the door, ‘what are our regions again?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Insomnia. Liede, Duscae, Cleigne with Outer areas Cavaugh and Galahd.’ Ignis muttered automatically, his eyes still distant. ‘Tied with Accordo and recently Tenebrae with the release of territories…um…wait.’<br/></p>
<p>By this time Noctis had led Ignis to the elevator and they were waiting to descend. Ignis adjusted his glasses.<br/></p>
<p>‘You know this, Highness.’<br/></p>
<p>The ‘<i>why are you asking me this?’</i> went unasked.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis shrugged as the elevator dinged, walking in and knowing Ignis would follow.<br/></p>
<p>He did and he automatically clicked the basement button. Noctis smiled. <i>All about the slow coax, draw him out of his head. Simple questions, get his mind working.</i><br/></p>
<p>‘What trash does do the coolcool bottles go into?’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis sighed through his nose.<br/></p>
<p>‘Highness, there is a little sign on the bottle if you look-‘<br/></p>
<p>‘Help me out here?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Glass in glass and plastic in plastic, Highness really?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis snorted as the elevator reached basement level. Hook. Line. Sinker.<br/></p>
<p>‘Come on, I need to go downtown.’ Noctis smiled, grabbing keys from the attendant there.<br/></p>
<p>‘Whatever for Highness? We you not there earlier today?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis shrugged, reaching his car and opening it up, getting behind the wheel before Ignis could react. Closing his eyes to wrestle any of his composure back, Ignis opened the passenger door and folded his long legs into the space, only realising he didn’t have his briefcase when he put his seatbelt on.<br/></p>
<p>Suddenly feeling far far too tired, Ignis simply sat back in his seat as Noctis pulled the car out of the lot. Glancing at his passenger, Noctis flicked the radio on, turning off the news channel to click on the embedded playlists on the dash computer.<br/></p>
<p>Soft violins filled the air in the car as Noctis wove his way into traffic, a small smile twitching on his face as he saw Ignis fingers twitch, following the notes as they played.<br/></p>
<p>It had been a long time since Ignis had played, but it seemed it was still a habit. Noctis resolved to hear him play again by the end of the week.<br/></p>
<p>Parking, the music faded and Noctis waited till the last trill ended before turning off the engine, shutting off the sound entirely.<br/></p>
<p>Ignis stopped, suddenly looking around him as his mind turned back to full speed.<br/></p>
<p>‘Highness, where are we?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Downtown, gotta make a stop.’ He answered, heading out of the car. Ignis looked around him once more before reluctantly getting out the car and following his liege up to the small shop he had stopped the car in front of.<br/></p>
<p>‘May I ask what we are doing here?’ he asked absently, looking at the red sign above the counter, his nose filling with the soft scents of pepper and charcoal.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis didn’t respond as he ordered from the chef who laughed good-naturedly that the hesitant boy who had wandered past earlier on had come back and with a friend no less, dressed funny but it was clearly the same one.<br/></p>
<p>‘Liked ‘em that much? Well colour me flattered kid. Wanna try some of the other flavours?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis looked at the ones before him before nodding, realising belatedly that he should have worn his beanie, but he dismissed it as soon as he thought it.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>He wasn’t messing up his hair for nothing.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Do you do a takeout box?’ he asked as Ignis stepped closer.<br/></p>
<p>‘That I do! Getting a few this time eh?’ the Chef laughed, pulling down a box from a high shelf.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeap. I’ll take two of each.’<br/></p>
<p>‘I do 10 flavours.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Then 2 of each of them, oh but double the first one!’<br/></p>
<p>The chef’s laugh echoed over the sizzling of the grill as he grabbed a larger box.<br/></p>
<p>‘Highi-Noctis, really what is this place?’ Ignis asked once more, eyes viewing the skewers before him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Place I wanted you to try out. Getting some takeout. You and me are gonna relax for a bit.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey, how’s the do treatin’ ya?’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis snapped to attention at the sudden interloper who had bounced into their space, all blond hair and bracelets. Two steps away from summoning his daggers he looked to his Prince, only seeing that he had frozen where he stood.<br/></p>
<p>Well, that was enough of a reason. Stepping forwards, Ignis placed himself in front of his Highness and the sudden threat, summoning his blades.<br/></p>
<p>‘Whoa, whoa, Iggy!’ Noctis started, snapping back to reality.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ah! Shit, sorry ohmygod, sorry I- I’m just-please!’ the blond exclaimed, jumping back, the box of doughnuts clutched to his chest.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis! Stand down!’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis pulled away on impulse, his dagger still clutched hard in his hands even as Noctis pushed forward.<br/></p>
<p>‘I’m sorry. He’s just…um, protective. Please, I didn’t mean to scare you, I- damn, I’m sorry.’ Noctis stammered, the words coming out in a torrent, desperately hoping he hadn’t messed up his budding possible, maybe friendship (<i>hopefully something more)</i> with the last person he had expected to see again so soon.<br/></p>
<p>‘Heh, um wow some…some cool friends you got there.’ Prompto rushed out in a breath, smile twitching and fingers going white with how sharply he held the box.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah, he um-‘Noctis glared over to Ignis ‘-he’s great. So, what-what are you doing here?<br/></p>
<p>Prompto relaxed minutely, lifting up the box.<br/></p>
<p>‘Lunchtime!’ he smiled, eyes still flicking over to Ignis periodically.<br/></p>
<p>‘Oh-yeah cool, us too.’ Noctis gestured to the skewer stand, unable to stop smiling.<br/></p>
<p>‘Cool, cool.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah, cool.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis sighed, eyes cutting over to the chef who shrugged good-naturedly as the two lads smiled at each other in what was to everyone else, an increasingly awkward silence. Well, that’s enough of that nonsense.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ahem.’ Ignis coughed.<br/></p>
<p>He might aswell have set a gun off the way the two jumped.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah, um anyway I’ve gotta get these back, so I’ll see you soon?’ Prompto stumbled, pointing behind him.<br/></p>
<p>Noctis’ smile grew when his brain clocked the upward inflection in the question.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah, yeah you will. Yeah.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Cool.’ Prompto smiled, bouncing on his feet before heading backwards.<br/></p>
<p>‘Cool.’<br/></p>
<p>‘See ya.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah, yeah.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Bye.’ He smiled, turning away and finally heading back.<br/></p>
<p>Feeling somewhat like slamming his head against the chef’s hot plate, Ignis stepped carefully behind Noctis, whispering in his ear as though this were a High Ball.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>‘Get his number.’</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And just like at one of those Balls, Ignis got that smug glee as Noctis acted without thinking, having been trained in taking information and acting quickly since he was small. Noctis was jogging up to Prompto before his brain caught up and had his phone out, gesturing to it before he could realise what he was doing. The blond boy’s face was quite comical, a wide-eyed unbelieving look that broke out into the most excited grin as he pulled out his own phone, balancing the box of doughnuts in one hand.<br/></p>
<p>Ignis felt melancholy slide over his happiness, remembering all too suddenly the smell that had pressed so close to him, the eyes that burned with such a fervour that it had derailed him utterly; coffee beans on the counter.<br/></p>
<p>‘You folks, want anything else?’<br/></p>
<p>The chef’s voice snapped Ignis out of his spiralling thoughts, like molasses in a can.<br/></p>
<p>‘A business card, if you wouldn’t mind.’ Ignis replied absently, the chef cheerfully complying as Noctis came back, smiling broadly.<br/></p>
<p>‘We’re gonna hit up the arcade tomorrow!’ he excitedly announced, placing his phone back in his pocket, turning where the chef was sorting out their boxes. ‘Thanks Specs.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis sighed heavily, his headache getting more and more pronounced.<br/></p>
<p>‘Noct, we have so much to-‘<br/></p>
<p>Ignis stopped at the sound of hurried running across the street, looking back he espied four lads, Insomnian based on their clothing, hair colour and stature, running down the street laughing but before Ignis could figure their intentions, they turned a corner and were gone.<br/></p>
<p>Shaking his head he turned back to Noctis who was busy paying the chef. People running around was an odd sight but one that was not uncommon. Alcoholism seemed quite rampant these days in the idle masses.<br/></p>
<p>‘Right. Come on.’ Noctis smiled, handing Ignis the box.<br/></p>
<p>Nodding absently, Ignis followed Noctis back to the car, the chef shouting a cheery, ‘thanks for your service!’ in their wake.<br/></p>
<p>Before long they were driving away from the District the aroma of spices filling the car.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Burn it down to build it up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noct and the gang take their first step forward</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis smiled as they finally entered his rooms again. Despite a strange moment, Ignis had spent the whole journey back commenting on the beauty of a particular virtuoso they caught on the radio and then trying to figure by smell alone to variety of spices that were hidden by the cardboard boxes in his lap. By the time they were setting up plates, Noctis had gotten Ignis to drink an entire bottle of water and Ignis was back the way Noctis knew him even as the clock finally chimed one.<br/>
</p><p>‘Nutmeg!’ Ignis declared suddenly, pulling his notebook out of his pocket and scribbling something frantically. ‘Astrals, it’s subtle but it lifts the flavour, nearly got me ha!’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis chuckled to himself from the other side of the table where he was idly flipping pages for the coronation, enjoying the light feeling of his cut hair. It was wonderful and he couldn’t help but run his hand over the spikes that fell round the back, his thoughts trickling away from parade notes and Ignis’ exclamations of surprise and slipping ever so carefully at the wide freckled grin that had graced him that morning and surprisingly again.<br/>
</p><p>‘-ppy for you.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis blinked, snapping back to the room and looking up to where he saw Ignis sat opposite him, smiling fondly.<br/>
</p><p>‘Um…’ Noctis answered, subtly coughing to clear his throat, ‘sorry, what?’<br/>
</p><p>Ignis’ smile only grew as he pulled the folder towards him.<br/>
</p><p>‘I said I’m happy for you, Noct. Might I inquire as to who had your attention so fondly?’ Ignis asked, perusing the pages, ‘I highly doubt it was the chocobo carriage procession that sent you into a reverie but, stranger things I suppose…’<br/>
</p><p>‘No, I um- that’ll be cool but…er…’ Noctis stammered as Ignis chuckled politely behind his fist before grasping one of the skewers.<br/>
</p><p>‘As I said. I’m happy for you.’<br/>
</p><p>‘It’s not like that, I- I barely know the guy!’ Noctis valiantly tried to defend himself causing Ignis to raised one eyebrow having sampled the new flavour.<br/>
</p><p>‘So it was the fellow you had met, I did wonder…ah! Dark chocolate has been added to strengthen the flavour profile, excellent! Is something the matter? You’ve gone awfully flushed, Highness.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis scowled over the table.<br/>
</p><p>‘You’re teasing me.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Most egregiously,’ Ignis smiled, taking out his notebook ‘though I would indeed like to know the identity of your interest. Like how you met for instance?’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis opened his mouth only to close it again, turning away and scratching at his hair, feeling his chest grow warm and he was pretty certain his cheeks if Ignis’ polite cough was anything to go by.<br/>
</p><p>‘I’ll not force you,’ Ignis chuckled to Noctis’ relief, ‘but I would like to meet him properly if you would permit me.’<br/>
</p><p>Then it hit him, Noctis had a sudden, wonderful idea.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>The perfect excuse!</i><br/>
</p><p>‘Hey, Specs. Would, would you say your hair could do with a trim?’<br/>
</p><p>Ignis hand went immediately self-consciously to his parted hair, before those eyes flicked back and forth, his mind clicking the strangeness of the question into their previous conversation. The speed of that man’s mind was scary sometimes.<br/>
</p><p>‘I daresay I could go for something fresher.’ Ignis smiled once more, ‘if you wouldn’t mind recommending a place?’<br/>
</p><p>‘I know a place.’ Noctis smiled, ‘I know a great place.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Sounds like a plan then.’<br/>
</p><p>They shared a laugh before leaning in for more skewers and studies, the final pages finally being signed off by three o’clock, just in time for them to organise the items and head down for the new Council meeting, good moods brought back with the promise of good news.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>‘An outrage is what it is!’<br/>
</p><p>‘Crucian that is enough!’<br/>
</p><p>The argument must have been going for the better part of an hour by now. Old prejudices unable to be wiped away in the space of an afternoon and Noctis realised belatedly that this will be something he would be possibly be fighting for the entirety of his reign.<br/>
</p><p>So be it.<br/>
</p><p>‘So you believe, Crucian.’ Noctis interjected, quietly, allowing the councillors around him to slowly realise that he was speaking, allowing it to ripple down the table silencing them one by one, ‘that our citizens should be tied to ancient rules written in a time that has little to do with the world we live in today?’<br/>
</p><p>‘It has everything to do with how we live today!’ Crucian replied, having only caught the end of the sentence, ‘it was those laws that built us to where we are today, a beacon for the rest of the world, an example for those beyond our border to follow.’<br/>
</p><p>‘We cannot be an example, nor a beacon if we remain closed to the world around us. We limit ourselves by entrenching ourselves in the past, it is time we looked forward to the future, with borders and minds open to the world.’ Noctis retorted calmly. Ignis had shown him this simple trick many times when growing up and Noctis was using it to its full force now. By remaining calm and collected, it shows up the one angry; by refusing to join in with the speed of the aggressor, the argument stayed in Noctis’ control. He was not losing this argument.<br/>
</p><p>‘By throwing away our values, we destroy all that we built and have aimed to protect all these decades; centuries!’<br/>
</p><p>‘By learning and progressing, we prove to the world that we are ready to go beyond the Wall and once again stand with our fellow peoples of Eos. The dissolution of this Law is a simple acknowledgement and recognition that heterosexual is not the only identity that people live by.’<br/>
</p><p>Crucian spluttered where he stood and Regis sighed before standing himself the Council sitting to attention, Crucian awkwardly sitting down in shock.<br/>
</p><p>‘The Law is dissolved. In effect of immediately. Prince Noctis, please see me in my office, the rest of the council is dismissed. I thank you for your service this day.’<br/>
</p><p>Grabbing his cane, the King swept out of the chamber, Clarus following while the Council themselves were slow to move, the end of such a hotly debated argument being head-spinningly abrupt. Schooling his features, Noctis made his way to follow the King, ensuring that Gladiolus, who had once again been standing guard behind him, and Ignis were following but as soon as the door closed behind them he grinned.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>He was free…</i><br/>
</p><p>Turning to Ignis his grin faltered at the shock on Ignis’ face and as the colour suddenly drained he darted forward but Gladiolus was quicker to grab Ignis before he fainted.<br/>
</p><p>‘Oi, Iggy. Look at me, hey.’ Gladiolus muttered, cupping the man’s jaw, tapping it carefully. Noctis knelt down, hand already pushing back his fair hair to check his forehead.<br/>
</p><p>‘Forgive me; that was…’ Ignis whispered, taking a deep breath in only for it to shudder out of him, ‘did that really, truly just happen? Am I…are we?’<br/>
</p><p>Gladiolus’ face lit up like a beacon.<br/>
</p><p>‘We are, Iggy. We are.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis laughed in relief. The burden of his identity had only weighed on him for a small time, it seemed the weight Ignis had carried had knocked him off his feet the moment he realised that weight had been lifted.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Ah, that reminds me!</i><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Thud</b>
  </i><br/>
</p><p>‘Ahh!’ Gladiolus exclaimed, unable to grip his arm because of holding on to Ignis, where Noctis had just punched him. ‘What the hell?’<br/>
</p><p>‘<i>That</i> was for Ignis.’<br/>
</p><p>Gladiolus’ eyes went wide before a frown pulled his features down.<br/>
</p><p>‘Yeah. Fair enough.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Not at all, Gladio. I was overwhelmed, but perhaps we can talk a bit more…tomorrow?’<br/>
</p><p>Gladiolus’ smile gave his answer, one Ignis couldn’t help but mirror.<br/>
</p><p>‘Is everything okay out here?’<br/>
</p><p>Clarus’ voice echoed down the corridor making the small group flinch slightly, Ignis quick to try and stand, head a touch clearer than before. Noctis watched him carefully before nodding.<br/>
</p><p>‘Yes Clarus, we’re on our way.’ Noctis replied as they made their way forward, Noctis quick to ask one of the staff to bring round water and coffee before entering the King’s office.<br/>
</p><p>‘First thing’s first,’ the King smiled as Noctis and Ignis sat, Gladiolus standing to attention by the door, ‘congratulations on your success.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis didn’t hold in the snort that escaped him.<br/>
</p><p>‘You did shut them down quite expertly, Your Majesty.’ Ignis replied, still trying to come to terms with everything.<br/>
</p><p>‘Only after my son’s marvellous and calm’ he emphasised, ‘arguments against each of Crucian’s protests.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis nodded, sitting up straighter in his chair.<br/>
</p><p>‘His won’t be the last we hear when this goes public.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Very true.’ Regis agreed, surprise tilting his voice. <i>His son was truly growing up.</i><br/>
</p><p>‘Now, this is simply a catch up as I am aware everyone is busy. So let us keep this brief. The coronation?’<br/>
</p><p>‘Paperwork nearly finalised, just needs passing to the committee and signing off.’ Noctis answered, glad that him and Ignis had finished that before the meeting.<br/>
</p><p>‘And this incident with the Glaive?’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis halted, mind leafing through every page of the testimonies they had taken.<br/>
</p><p>‘Still inconclusive. With no evidence it is falling into he said she said, but from the separate reports, the Insomnians say they were just walking home when they were attacked but the Glaive say they broke up an ongoing fight involving someone else who ran off.’<br/>
</p><p>‘What do you think then?’ Regis asked carefully, interested in what his son would say.<br/>
</p><p>‘I believe the Glaive are telling the truth and the Insomnians are trying the cover themselves by making this about where they come from, but without evidence…’<br/>
</p><p>Regis nodded.<br/>
</p><p>‘So we look for evidence, wherever it may be. If the Glaive were breaking up a fight then look to the location. Regardless, that will be all. Enjoy the rest of your day, my son. You’ve all done well.’<br/>
</p><p>Dismissed, they stood and bowed.<br/>
</p><p>‘Ah, one more thing. Ignis? Gladiolus? The Law will be dissolved fully tomorrow. It may be best if you exercise discretion in the following weeks.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis felt himself flush with indignation but Ignis stepped forwards before Noctis could say something rude.<br/>
</p><p>‘Have no fear, Your Majesty. We shall conduct ourselves appropriately as always.’<br/>
</p><p>Regis nodded, dismissing them all as Clarus sat opposite him.<br/>
</p><p>‘It will be a long few months, my King.’ He muttered quietly.<br/>
</p><p>‘Of course, my old friend. Don’t think I don’t know. But…he’s doing well isn’t he?’<br/>
</p><p>A quirk of a smile graced Clarus’ usually stoic features, making Regis chuckle before sorting through the remaining missives of the day.<br/>
</p><p>Needless to say, Regis was quite surprised by the water and coffee that turned up five minutes later. Though he certainly wasn’t complaining about the Altissian whirls.<br/>
</p><p>Returning to the Prince’s room, the trio entered the main area, Noctis still feeling that twinge of pain at the loss of his own place before shrugging it off, knowing as King it would be a small sacrifice in the end.<br/>
</p><p>His seat of power would be the Citadel and he would wield it for the betterment of his people. All of his people.<br/>
</p><p>Sighing, Noctis collapsed on the sofa, already tired.<br/>
</p><p>‘You got skewers?’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis cracked open an eye at where Gladiolus was lifting up the lid of the box, he let out a chuckle.<br/>
</p><p>‘Catering.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Catering?’<br/>
</p><p>‘I want the guy for my coronation. He’s awesome.’<br/>
</p><p>‘That ought to cause a few waves at the party.’ Ignis smirked, picking up the business card again.<br/>
</p><p>‘If Galahdian folks are gonna be there, might as well show off and those skewers are killer,’ Noctis answered from the couch, refusing to move just yet.<br/>
</p><p>‘Yama’s got some skills.’ Gladiolus grunted as he stole one of the multitude of skewers still left over.<br/>
</p><p>‘You know of him?’ Ignis asked, gathering the reports him and Noctis had finalised.<br/>
</p><p>‘Yeah. I erm,’ Gladiolus faltered suddenly, ‘went over to his a coupla times, ye know.’<br/>
</p><p>‘We didn’t.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis sat up.<br/>
</p><p>‘District’s pretty nice huh?’<br/>
</p><p>Gladiolus just looked at him, something unreadable passing his face before he sighed quietly.<br/>
</p><p>‘Nevermind,’ he grumbled, ‘either way the place has been in trouble. We should erm, get those security cameras set up. Evidence right?’<br/>
</p><p>‘A good point, we still have time to catch the office actually,’ Ignis mused checking his wristwatch.<br/>
</p><p>Noctis flopped back down dramatically before clapping his hands and getting up. <i>No rest for the wicked or the blessed…</i><br/>
</p><p>‘Right. Let’s get it sorted then. Comin’ Big guy?’<br/>
</p><p>Gladiolus smiled slightly before stealing another skewer.<br/>
</p><p>‘Damn straight.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis strode forward, tripping Gladiolus before running out of the room with a laugh.<br/>
</p><p>‘Brat!’ he called out before chasing him down the corridor with a grin, Ignis sighing dramatically before following.<br/>
</p><p>The walk to the office was quiet after that, the booking of the work uneventful, Ignis was quick to bring in prime locations and Gladiolus surprisingly, pointed out areas that needed more hidden security as the streets were considered ‘shady even in the daylight’ as he put it. Choosing not to comment, Noctis agreed and signed off the work, the clerk doing their best not to stammer too much at the soon to be crowned King hanging out in his office.<br/>
</p><p>The skewers were a welcome surprise however.<br/>
</p><p>Smirking, they left.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Plan is formed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New evidence comes to light and a plan is set in motion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day erupted suddenly with a scramble. The coronation committee demanded a meeting, as did the caterers and the papers were demanding an explanation to the changing law that they suddenly got a memo of for the daily news.<br/>
</p><p>It was a damn busy morning but Noctis amused himself by giddily sending a text to Prompto.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="send">
  <p> <i>Hey. This is Noct. Arcade still on? Oh, morning btw. Hope you’re doing okay!</i></p>
</div><p>He hadn’t had a moment to even check if he’d gotten a reply but it didn’t really matter too much. He’d see him later anyway.<br/>
</p><p>‘You have given us three days! How are we meant to invite and organise travel for delegates from Niflheim? And Accordo?!’<br/>
</p><p>The committee it seemed were not amused by the soon-to-be King’s decisions but they were soon quieted by Ignis presenting them all with representatives of each area that were currently across Lucis and who could easily make it to Insomnia in time for the ball. As for the cuisine, contracts were being drafted to be sent out to a handful of chefs in Insomnia. Their party will contain cuisine from all available districts.<br/>
</p><p>Noctis couldn’t be happier as they made their way through the Citadel.<i> He really hoped Kenny would make it!</i><br/>
</p><p>But first things firrrsssttt…<br/>
</p><p>‘Don’t you think we should ensure the security works are going ahead as planned, Specs?’<br/>
</p><p>Ignis looked up from where he had been scrolling through the news on his phone, a slight smirk playing across his features.<br/>
</p><p>‘Best to see to it in person, wouldn’t you say Your Highness?’<br/>
</p><p>‘Sounds appropriate.’ Noctis smiled, pressing the button for the basement level with glee.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m meeting Prompto at the arcade this evening but who says I can’t see him twice in one day?</i><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>They arrived at the District around noon, Noctis having pointedly worn his casual clothing and a pair of shades as him and Ignis went down the street, Noctis eventually heading on to the hairdressers on his own, while Ignis caught up with a handful of the workers who were busy setting up.<br/>
</p><p>After ensuring everything was going smoothly and getting a promise that the work will be done by the evening, Ignis returned to Noctis’ side who was having a rather heated conversation with a woman at the door.<br/>
</p><p>‘-he’s not here I’m sorry.’ The lady was saying a stern look on her face.<br/>
</p><p>‘Why not? Thought he opened up?’ Noctis argued, tiptoeing to look further into the shop.<br/>
</p><p>‘Come on, the kid don’t need you making anything worse, just leave it.’ Said the other whom had stepped out from where he must have been at the door, to Noctis’ surprise.<br/>
</p><p>‘Not gonna now am I? Has something happened?’ he exclaimed, just as Ignis caught up to them.<br/>
</p><p>‘Shit, Lib shut up!’ she cursed.<br/>
</p><p>‘Is something the matter?’ Ignis asked, bringing the attention of the two before him away from the Prince. <i>Ah,</i> Ignis remembered, <i>these two are Nyx’s companions.</i><br/>
</p><p>Ignis looked at the two, reminding himself that he needed to ask them if they had any further information on the attack the other day, but before he could act on that it seemed Noctis had gotten a grand idea on how to get into the shop.<br/>
</p><p>‘Iggy needs a wash and trim, got any open appointments?’ Noctis asked Crowe pointing at the man in question, ‘he’s gonna start walking into lampposts soon, help a guy out?’<br/>
</p><p>Crowe sighed in that heavily put upon way before tilting her head for them to follow before pointing at one of the chairs further down the shop. There were only a couple of appointments later on that day and since His Highness was being generous, she wasn’t going to say no to the boon to her business.<br/>
</p><p>‘Drop him over there.’<br/>
</p><p>‘What’s going on, highness?’ Ignis asked, his attention checking every shadow and corner.<br/>
</p><p>Noctis shrugged, eyeing around the shop.<br/>
</p><p>‘Prompto’s not here.’<br/>
</p><p>‘...oh.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Right then, handsome. Shall we begin?’ Crowe interrupted suddenly, stepping behind Ignis, catching his eye through the mirror. Ignis suddenly questioned his previous enthusiasm now he was in actuality facing a hairdresser’s shears.<br/>
</p><p>‘I um-I don’t…’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis stepped up.<br/>
</p><p>‘Shave, wash, cut and style. You guys got an AUX I can yoink?’<br/>
</p><p>‘Yeah, over the wall by the back.’ Libertus piped up, scribbling information into the book.<br/>
</p><p>‘I will break that other leg Lib, so help me.’ Crowe muttered as she swept her fingers through Ignis’ hair, Ignis’ stiffening at the sudden contact. ‘Hey, you here?’<br/>
</p><p>Ignis thought about the question, because what else can he do?<br/>
</p><p>‘Of course I am, ma’am.’<br/>
</p><p>Eyebrows raising at the polite term, Crowe moved away even as violins filled the air around them.<br/>
</p><p>‘Come on then slick, we’re gonna get you washed up.’<br/>
</p><p>Ignis moved across to the sinks and allowed himself to be leant back. Ignis wondered just what in the Astral’s name was his liege doing that meant he had to sacrifice his hair but as Crowe started with a lightly fragranced shaving cream across his jaw he decided to just play along. He had been meaning to get around to shaving after all, disliking the feeling of stubble on his chin. So he allowed his mind to drift, following various instruments through phrase and chord as they melded together to weave a tapestry, colourful and telling a tale of forgotten groves and a chance meeting beneath the flowers of spring even as Crowe began scraping away the stubble with a sharp cutthroat blade. Despite knowing that he should be focusing on what his Prince was up to, he couldn’t help but smile slightly.<br/>
</p><p>The idea of a certain rendezvous he was planning to have later on that night was suddenly at the forefront of his mind.<br/>
</p><p>Across the room, Noctis made his way over the Libertus, glad to see his advisor starting to relax.<br/>
</p><p>‘Don’t bother, Princeling.’ Libertus said quietly, not looking up from his paperwork.<br/>
</p><p>‘Dunno what you’re talking about…’ Noctis muttered, flicking through his playlist to make sure Ignis’ favourites were queued up.<br/>
</p><p>‘Ain’t telling you what happened.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Still dunno what we’re talking about.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Then we ain’t talkin’.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Hmm.’<br/>
</p><p>The sound of water spraying filled the room as they fell silent, Crowe moving on to Ignis’ hair. Slapping the book closed Libertus sat back with a sigh.<br/>
</p><p>‘How’s Nyx?’ he asked, pointedly.<br/>
</p><p>Noctis looked up from his phone.<br/>
</p><p>‘Dunno.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Well I do. Really ruining any good will having unconvicted folks in a dungeon.’<br/>
</p><p>‘What? We don’t have a dungeon and they are being kept in the Citadel under guard and that’s all.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Nyx says otherwise.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Nyx is talking crap.’ Noctis sighed, reminding himself to go to the Citadel and see for his damn self. He’d presumed they were held in the Glaive quarters as they had been brought in for the interviews.<br/>
</p><p>Exhaling, Noctis looked over at Ignis whose fingertips were once again following the violins before coming round the counter, Libertus sitting back on his stool, crossing his arms.<br/>
</p><p>‘Right. What do you know?’ Noctis asked, putting away his phone.<br/>
</p><p>‘Only what Nyx says. Says he and the other two are held in the cells below the Citadel, bein treated like shit and no one will tell them what’s going on.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Thought Nyx was in a dungeon?’<br/>
</p><p>‘Thought there weren’t any?’ Libertus threw back.<br/>
</p><p>‘How’s he talking to you, if he’s supposed to be in a cell?’<br/>
</p><p>‘You think Crownsguard can hold a Glaive?’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis paused at that, allowing what Libertus was smugly saying to roll through his head.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>‘…shit.’</i><br/>
</p><p>‘Heh, you said it. Don’t worry, he’s always back ready for morning checks.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Why…would-‘<br/>
</p><p>‘Why would I tell ya? Simple. You can do something. Unlike them lot up at the tower, something tells me you got this.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis felt as though Libertus had just punched him. <i>What the hell had he been doing these past days?</i><br/>
</p><p>‘Your buddy has been helpin’ out though. Nyx was laughing about how he freaked out a couple of the ‘guard who were causing trouble. Good stuff.’<br/>
</p><p>‘My buddy?’<br/>
</p><p>Libertus huffed at that, grimacing as he moved off the stool.<br/>
</p><p>‘You gotta keep that stylist head of yours away from blonds and on your people, highness.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Why do you think I’m here?’ Noctis bit back, colour rising up his cheeks.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Blondie.’<br/>
</p><p>Huffing Noctis walked away.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Libertus was half right…right?</i><br/>
</p><p>Turning, Noctis’ questions were wiped away as Crowe walked away shaking her head. Ignis’ head and face wrapped in towels.<br/>
</p><p>He was asleep.<br/>
</p><p>‘Your man needed some serious shut-eye, Princess. You need to work your people less.’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis’ shoulders dropped. He knew Ignis had been feeling worn down by everything but he hadn’t realised to what extent. He had been in such a good mood this morning as well, but it seemed the strains of the past week had been more trying than he’d thought.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Well, since he was here…</i><br/>
</p><p>‘That’s part of the reason I brought him here.’<br/>
</p><p>‘And the other?’ Crowe asked pointedly.<br/>
</p><p>‘Blondie.’ Libertus accused.<br/>
</p><p>‘No actually. You said Nyx has been telling you things well I need more details of the attack. Do you know anything about it?’<br/>
</p><p>A glance between the two of them said everything.<br/>
</p><p>‘Any details you can give me…’<br/>
</p><p>‘It ain’t about that Highness.’ Crowe sternly interrupted, ‘it’s about protecting our own.’<br/>
</p><p>‘What, Nyx?’<br/>
</p><p>The playlist switched to another track, the silence between the switch was deafening. Noctis looked between the two.<br/>
</p><p>‘…Prompto.’ He gasped.<br/>
</p><p><i>‘Shit.</i>’ Libertus swore, turning away.<br/>
</p><p>‘What the hell has Prompto got to do with this?’<br/>
</p><p>‘He was the one who was attacked.’ Crowe answered sharply, ‘Bunch of lads from across the block clocked him as Niff and have been hounding him ever since. We can only do so much since we left the Glaive. The one time we tried to fight back…well, it’s why Nyx is where he is.’<br/>
</p><p><i>‘Ifrit’s ass.’</i> Noctis swore.<br/>
</p><p>‘Exactly. Happened right out here, he was on his way home. He was lucky Nyx n that were down for drinks.’ Libertus answered, sitting down on one of the chairs with a grunt.<br/>
</p><p>‘Wait it was here?’ Noctis blinked, looking around the room again. ‘You got any cameras up here?’<br/>
</p><p>‘It doesn’t show much…’<br/>
</p><p>‘If the video shows the Insomnians starting the fight then that gets Nyx out of lockdown as it corroborates their stories.’<br/>
</p><p>‘But it goes against theirs…’<br/>
</p><p>‘Which are already being questioned due to inconsistences in their statements. We have been waiting for any evidence that could end this.’<br/>
</p><p>‘But this brings Prompto into it and that kid has had enough on his plate even before he came here.’ Libertus countered, voice raising.<br/>
</p><p>‘Hush Lib, don’t wake the smart one.’ Crowe hissed.<br/>
</p><p>‘Too late, my lady.’ Ignis sighed, voice muffled by the towels that he slowly removed, skin glistening with steam as he gasped quietly in the cooler air. ‘Though the truth remains that I have little more to add, except perhaps, that His Highness messages his Shield to get Drautos and the so-called suspects to come down here with the lead investigator of the Crownsguard, whom I believe would be more than willing to aid us.’<br/>
</p><p>‘The Crownsguard are the ones abusing their position against them.’ Crowe answered darkly, though her powers were stripped when she left the Glaive it didn’t make her any less formidable.<br/>
</p><p>‘They are fools that will be dealt with accordingly.’ Noctis stepped forward, ‘you have my word on that.’<br/>
</p><p>Crowe scoffed.<br/>
</p><p>‘The word of a King?’<br/>
</p><p>‘The word of a friend.’<br/>
</p><p>Violins lilted in the background at the silence that followed, a tense stalemate held between two people. Crowe blinked before turning away to flip through her appointment book.<br/>
</p><p>‘Bring your man in.’<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Gladiolus went through his damp hair with a comb, his training having ended about an hour before. It had been a crazy couple of days, from chasing down a Prince to almost getting his ass kicked for teaching those layabouts watching Nyx and Pelna a lesson or three.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Worth it.</i><br/>
</p><p>But hey, at least he’s got one good thing going for him.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Ignis had agreed to meet with him.</i><br/>
</p><p>Admittedly it was to talk about ground already covered and what the Law being dissolved meant for the both of them.<br/>
</p><p>And if Gladiolus had gotten in a rather vintage reserve of Accordo’s Alttisian to pair with a rather sumptuous meal he’d ordered in from a restaurant Ignis had been dying to find the time to go to with a rather fine bouquet of flowers that will perfume his apartment for the next week…well, that wasn’t related at all.<br/>
</p><p>Smiling to himself, Gladiolus swung his bag over his shoulder to leave the barracks. He was halfway to his Citadel room when his phone rang.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Ignis…</i><br/>
</p><p>Wrestling his phone out of his pocket, he balanced it between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled out his keys to open the door.<br/>
</p><p>‘Hey Iggy, what up?’ he grinned.<br/>
</p><p>‘There is a situation downtown…’<br/>
</p><p>Gladiolus swung his bag into the room, turning around and locking the door before walking back down the corridor at speed.<br/>
</p><p>‘The District? I’m on my way.’<br/>
</p><p>‘We need you to swing down to the Glaive barracks first however.’<br/>
</p><p>Gladiolus slowed from where he had been close to running, frowning suddenly.<br/>
</p><p>‘Ignis?’<br/>
</p><p>‘Get Drautos and take him down to the holding cells. Gather Nyx and the others and bring them down to…’ his voice moved away, ‘…really, that’s what you called…nevermind…’ his voice returned, ‘come down to Firaga Style. Oh and bring the investigation lead. He’ll need to be in attendance too.’<br/>
</p><p>Gladiolus stopped.<br/>
</p><p>‘This serious, Iggy? Drautos is one thing…’<br/>
</p><p>‘This may get the Glaives released from custody once and for all. We could have this ended by the end of the working day.’<br/>
</p><p>‘On my way. 20 minutes.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Very good.’<br/>
</p><p>As Gladiolus went to gather everyone, Ignis placed his phone in his shirt pocket since his jacket was currently being held by Noctis who was flicking through his phone.<br/>
</p><p>‘Right, hot stuff, what do you want for your hair?’<br/>
</p><p>Ignis cut his eyes over to the rather unimpressed eyes of Crowe in the mirror.<br/>
</p><p>‘Out of my eyes, if you wouldn’t mind.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Ignis once had a spike do.’ Noctis piped up, much to Ignis’ dismay, bouncing over with his phone outstretched. ‘Like this.’<br/>
</p><p>‘That was many years ago, I don’t know if it’ll be appro-‘<br/>
</p><p>‘Oh yeah, that’s happenin’’ Crowe grinned. ‘Here we go.’<br/>
</p><p>Ignis sighed, resigned to his fate as Noctis chuckled, returning to the front to wait for everyone to arrive, a plan already formulating in his mind.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Forward to the Endgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bringing in some allies, its time to prepare the trap</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladiolus didn’t know what was more interesting (read: funny); the fact that he was on his driving downtown with two apparent criminals who were shooting the shit in the backseat none the worse for wear, or the car that was following him.<br/>
</p>
<p>He didn’t think there was much banter going on in there.<br/>
</p>
<p>Though the idea of Titus Drautos hanging out with Cor Leonis was a good one.<br/>
</p>
<p>A ‘stoic-off’ if there ever was one.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Hey, so where we headin’?’ Nyx asked, leaning forward in his seat.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Over to Firaga’s.’ Gladiolus answered over his shoulder as they turned onto the street.<br/>
</p>
<p>Pelna sat next to Nyx swore.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Well, it was a good run Hero. Nice knowin’ ya.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Nyx chuckled.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Something tells me, this isn’t gonna be a problem.’<br/>
</p>
<p>They pulled up to the hairdressers and clambered out, all in casual clothing. Drautos and Cor looking confused by the place before entering, Gladiolus nodding at Nyx and Pelna to follow before entering himself.<br/>
</p>
<p>Oh how his soul left his body.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis stood at the far end of the room, hand on his hip casually, eyes bright and stubble shaved but his hair…<br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus remembered it, remembered when Ignis used to wear it that way and seeing it now sent his heart twisting. He looked so less serious and with his shirt open, his silver necklace on show well…<br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus was <i>gone.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Movement in front of his face had him suddenly flinching.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Damn Specs, you broke him.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus looked down at Noctis before looking up at Ignis, who was flushed at the sudden attention. Crowe chuckled.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I’ll take that as a complement.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Highness,’ Cor interrupted, ‘why are we here?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis turned to Cor, his seriousness falling over him like a cloud. As Crowe and Libertus registered Drautos stepping in and snapping to attention.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘At ease, ex-Glaives, I’m not your Captain anymore.’ Drautos commanded, a slight smile gracing his face before he turned to Noctis with a nod to continue.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘We have found evidence in relation to the case and if both you and Drautos watch and agree, I have a plan to bring in the real criminals and end this farce one and for all.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Drautos looked momentarily shocked at Noctis’ wording but nodded, looking odd in a hoodie rather than his usual impressive regalia.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Then count me in, if this ends this witch-hunt.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Cor sighed looking around the people gathered.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘So you want me as a representative of the Crownsguard in this matter?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis nodded.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘With myself representing the crown, we hold an odd number, meaning the ability of a majority vote.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Following Cor’s agreement, Crowe showed them the footage and Noctis had to clench his fists to stop from saying anything as they watched the four lads stumble down the road, clearly intoxicated and Prompto standing like a beacon in the street. Noctis breathed out a shaky breath when the sight of Nyx and Pelna came into the shot, jumping to the fray and allowing Prompto to run.<br/>
</p>
<p>The footage ended leaving the group watching the screen before Ignis cleared his throat.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Your verdicts?’<br/>
</p>
<p>It was a short conversation. The decision was unanimous. The Glaive were absolved from blame and the plan was set forward to bring the men to justice for the harm they had caused.<br/>
</p>
<p>A short confirmation that the security cameras were up and rolling and Noctis sent a message to Prompto.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="send">
  <p>
    <i>Hey, you okay? We still on for the arcade at 7?</i>
  </p>
</div><p>He sat there biting his lip until finally he got a text back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="answer">
  <p>
<i>Hells yeah! Gonna kick your ass at Justice Monsters!</i>
  </p>
</div><p>Noctis grinned before pulling the hood up on a borrowed hoodie and pushing some oversized shades onto his face before texting back.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="send">
  <p>
    <i>Meet you by the square, can’t wait :) </i>
  </p>
</div><p>‘You are sure about this Highness?’ came Ignis’ concerned voice, interrupting his reverie.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Yeah, don’t worry Specs. I give the signal, you move.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘As lightning in the storm.’ He muttered, pushing up his glasses.<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis nodded.<br/>
</p>
<p>It was time to head out.<br/>
</p>
<p>He had a damn date.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>…<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He had a date!</i><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Into the Fray!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto stood round by one of the bus stops. It was crowded as it always is in Insomnia, but if he was around people going to and from work, he felt better than around the type of folks who hung around the central fountain in the square. Was safer to stay with the commuters…they didn’t pay attention to him.<br/>
</p>
<p>His stomach still hurt from where it had been kicked and he stayed seated at the bus stop so he didn’t pull on the muscles too hard…thank goodness they didn’t hit his face. Nothing a smile couldn’t hide.<br/>
</p>
<p>Looking around for the thousandth time, Prompto pulled out his phone, checking the time. Noct was an enigma, but a welcome one and Prompto couldn’t help but feel giddy at the man with hair and eyes like a sky at night who had entranced him so thoroughly. It had been a moment of madness when he had flirted so shamelessly when he cut the man’s hair but…well, since he was sat waiting for a date with the man he couldn’t feel too bad about it. The man was flippin’ <i>breathtakin-</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘That’s where you were hiding!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto flinched, grimacing as pain rippled through his abdomen. Looking up he smiled genuinely as he looked up at the person who had approached him.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dream of angels and they shall appear…</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘Hey, are you okay?’ he asked, those gorgeous features pulling into concern, or…at least as much as Prompto could tell. He couldn’t help but snort.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘What you hiding from, buddy? You look like a celebrity failing at incognito!’ he laughed standing up carefully. Noct was seriously dressed odd but it was endearing, the oversized shades doing nothing to hide the slight blush that graced those high cheekbones.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Come on already, let’s go grab a drink.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Sure thing, Noct!’ he laughed, mood significantly brighter than before.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stepping in time together, they made their way away from the main square towards the arcade, grabbing some boba from a cart on their way, Prompto laughing all the way, almost in defiance to the pain in his stomach. He was gonna enjoy this day. Those thugs weren’t gonna take this away from him.<br/>
</p>
<p>The arcade was the largest that Prompto had ever seen, eyes wide as he took in the flashing bulbs and neon lights before his new friend grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He couldn’t complain when he didn’t let go.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘Right, straight to Justice Monsters or some warm up games first?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Leave it to you, bud!’ Prompto smiled, eyes catching a crane game he absolutely had to grab before this was over, ‘you know the place!’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Come on then, basketball time!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto gulped. Basketball could be a little problematic, the timing on that was intense.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Not that sharp of a shooter, how about the racing game?’ Prompto deflected pointing over to a motorbike dual racer that had just opened up.<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis looked over before running his hair over his spikes. A moment of discomfort clouded his features before he was suddenly smiling, heading on over as though nothing had happened.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Right then,’ Noctis smiled chucking in the tokens he’d need, ‘let’s do this!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Jumping over the bike, Noctis punched the large green button in front of him the machine shouting a loud ‘Player 1!’ over the ringing chimes of the yen drop machines. He looked over to see Prompto swing a surprisingly toned leg, hugged by distractingly skinny jeans, over the motorbike before flicking his large shirt away, the flash of an equally toned rear setting Noctis’ face aflame.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Player 2!’<br/>
</p>
<p>The shout from the machine snapped Noctis out of his ogling, just in time as Prompto turned to him with a grin, completely unaware of what he just did to the incognito’d Prince of Lucis.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Let’s ride!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis forced a rictus of a grin. <i>…ride…</i><br/>
</p>
<p>‘Y-you’re going down!’ he forced out before coughing as the innuendo slammed all sorts of images he <i>shouldn’t be having in a public place </i>into his head.<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto chuckled, turning to the screen unaware of the meltdown going on beside him.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Oh we’ll see!’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘3, 2, 1 START!’<br/>
</p>
<p>It was no surprise that it was Prompto who was victorious and Noctis pointedly did not watch as he dismounted.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Come on, let’s get some drinks!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis nodded, more than happy to get something to cool him off and he followed Prompto over to the mini restaurant at the back.<br/>
</p>
<p>They sat on high diner chairs around a small circular table, Prompto with a downright filthy hot dog and waffle fries and Noctis with a hurriedly cooling burger (without salad) and regular fries as he watched Prompto <i>destroy</i> it.<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto looked up as Noctis looked away, watching him nibble a fry down nervously, nearly choking when Noctis’ tongue quickly licked away the salt on his fingertips.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Frikkin kitten licks, what the hell, how is this guy this cute?!</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto quickly took a quick draw from his drink, would it be too forward on their first date to drag the man to his damn apartment?<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Hey?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Hmm?’ Prompto turned, distracted of thoughts of tumbling sheets and whether he’d washed them to jolt when Noctis wiped a touch of sauce from the corner of his mouth, thumb brushing against his lip and cheek.<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto was about to apologise for being messy when all higher thought combusted as Noctis sucked the sauce off of his thumb.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Astrals preserve me…</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto was now questioning if he’d even make it to the apartment when Noctis suddenly coughed, grabbing at his drink.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘How?!’</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto looked at his empty basket where the hot dog had rested before grinning.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Can’t take the heat?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘That wasn’t heat that was nuclear!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto laughed high and bright as he pulled a waffle fry dipping it in the remaining sauce.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Love me something hot.’ He grinned, taking a bite.<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis stared before laughing in stride.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘You dork!’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Takes one to know one!’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Oh yeah?’ Noctis laughed, grabbing a fry and tossing it. Prompto paused, mock offense on his face before grabbing one of Noctis’ fries and throwing it back.<br/>
</p>
<p>The ensuing foodfight got them both kicked out when Noctis’ burger splatted on the mirror behind the bar.<br/>
</p>
<p>Profusely apologising around their laughter they made their way out of the arcade.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Wait, wait! I gotta get this!’ Prompto laughed, pulling Noctis over to the corner to the crane game he’d spotted earlier.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Chocobos?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Damn straight! Gotta get me one.’ Prompto said rustling in his pocket for actual change.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Well, it’s on me then.’ Noctis said, pushing forward and popping in the required yen before wrestling the controls. The first drop failed and Noctis gritted his teeth as Prompto chuckled.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘That’s not how you do it bro.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I got it, don’t worry. Gonna get my date a chocobo.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto stuttered as the second drop failed again, his face opening into a soft smile that led to Noctis losing the third one, having seen his smile in the mirrored back. Noctis swore as the machine made a consolation sound.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘One more go.’ Noctis growled, pulling out more coins. The machine chirped as he grabbed the controls again, heart and breath catching as cool arms wrapped around him, strong fingers guiding his movements as breath, warm and careful brushed against his ear, a warm body pressing against his back.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Just follow me yeah?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis nodded, unable and unwilling to do much more as the crane moved with each minute movement of Prompto’s hands, Noctis holding his breath as the chocobo moved across the game zone, landing in the prize shoot.<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto pulled away with a victory cheer as Noctis bent down to grab it. The cartoon chocobo plush being a unique one in the group as he had a hat and was holding a satchel.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Always wanted an Alpha plush.’ Prompto smiled, happily taking it from Noctis’ outstretched hand. ‘Just gotta get Omega now.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘There are chocobos called Alpha and Omega?’ Noctis asked as they made their way aimlessly down the street.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘No, Omega is a bug weapon.’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘…bug weapon?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Yeap!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis shook his head with a chuckle as they carried on down the road, a buzz of vibration in his pocket reminding him belatedly that this wasn’t truly supposed to be a date, but was in fact a plan.<br/>
</p>
<p>A plan to make sure Prompto didn’t get hounded anymore.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Hey,’ Prompto asked, a slight sliver of nervousness tainting his laugh as he tugged on the bang in front of his face, clutching at his prize, ‘so um…what are you doing after this?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis blinked, mind pulling away from mental maps and camera positions back to the present.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Erm, why?’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I was…well if you don’t have much going on, I was wondering…we can um, go back to mine? I got a couple games, we could get some takeout?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis went through a dilemma like no tomorrow. The date needed to end with him walking Prompto back through the Refugee District, but if he agreed to what Prompto was saying then…would he think that the plan was the only reason he agreed? He couldn’t have that.<br/>
</p>
<p>The idea of spending the whole night in Prompto’s company was suddenly the only thing he wanted in life at that very moment.<br/>
</p>
<p>But he had work to do.<br/>
</p>
<p>He had to make his city safer.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘How about, I walk you back, gotta be a gentleman on the first date right?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto couldn’t wipe the disappointment from his face quite quick enough and it broke Noctis heart to see it.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘No probs, bud. Was just an idea.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis agreed silently as they made their way slowly downtown.<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto, despite being disappointed was touched at Noctis’ insistence but as they carried on down the road, the afternoon growing late, Prompto’s anxiety started to spike. Of all the days from those thugs to not be here,<i> please let it be today.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly a can hit Prompto on the back of his head, spilling sugared pop all over him.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Prom!’<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Awhh, how cute he brought a friend!’<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh no…</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto could only watch in horror as Noctis was grabbed by two of the four who had been waiting in one of the alleys off the main road, the other two quick to grab Prompto.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Hey leave him alone! Please, just let him <i>umpfh</i>’ Prompto’s plea was silenced as he was hit hard in the gut once more, dropping him to the ground.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Prom!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Before Noctis could move, the two descended on him, punching and kicking him, slamming him to the ground. Curling in on himself, Noctis protected himself as much as he could, chancing his head to slip his hand to his jacket pocket.<br/>
</p>
<p>A kick swiped his head, the boot tearing a cut over his eye, dazing him but Prompto’s shout brought him back, grabbing at the phone and pulling it out.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Don’t think so Niff!’<br/>
</p>
<p>A boot slammed into his hand, the bones cracking beneath it as he screamed, the noise silenced by a kick to his ribs. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Noctis managed to press the button on the edge. That was far enough playing around.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Time to have some fun, ya blond bitch!’ the one chuckled.<br/>
</p>
<p><i>Too late.</i> Noctis thought, spitting blood onto the pavement.<br/>
</p>
<p>The sound of warp and sirens were loud, the violence of the fight becoming a cacophony of motion as Crownsguard and Glaive alike dove into the fray. The thugs were taken out, Drautos, Cor, Gladiolus and Ignis all coming in pulling the thugs off of the two lads, Crowe and Libertus ready to pull Prompto away, Noctis standing as much as he could as the four were quickly handcuffed. Squaring his shoulders, Noctis pulled off his shattered glasses and pulled off the hood. One of the four looked up, eyes widening.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Oh…oh shit.’</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Pulling his blade out of the armiger, Noctis approached them, all reacting to their friend’s exclamation as they recognised the man stood in front of them.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘By my name, my city and the laws of my land, you are under arrest. You have disgraced this city with your actions, think on them well. I will not suffer your kind in this land, who would pray on the innocent and get their kicks out of violence.’ He looked up at Drautos. ‘Get them out of my sight.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis turned to see Prompto clinging onto Crowe, his face in disbelief at the mess of lights and sirens around him and Noctis felt his chest sting as Crowe and Libertus moved to take him away.<br/>
</p>
<p>Limping over, Noctis stopped them.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Prom, are…are you okay?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto looked over, tears in his eyes as he took in the sword in Noctis’ hand and the people around him, the connection slow but there it was.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘You’re not just an Insomnian huh?’ he said shakily, wrapping his arm around his stomach.<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis shook his head as Libertus answered.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘He’s <i>the</i> Insomnian, kid. Say hi to the Prince.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto’s eyes widened and Noctis prepared himself for the rejection, for the anger but once again Prompto defied his expectations.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘I was gonna try and fuck the Prince of Lucis…’<br/>
</p>
<p>Noctis choked, his face combusting as Crowe laughed loudly, slapping Prompto on his shoulder.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Yes, get in there kid!’<br/>
</p>
<p>Libertus groaned. ‘That was more than I needed to know, thanks.’<br/>
</p>
<p>Prompto’s face went as red as the growing sunset as he realised what he just blurted out.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Um,’ Noctis answered, his own smile growing, ‘I’ll text you…have a-date number two?’<br/>
</p>
<p>Even with the split lip and covered in sticky drink, Prompto’s smile was beautiful as he nodded his agreement.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Epilogue</b><br/>
</p>
<p>The coronation was spectacular. A show of opulence and force, but also of unending celebration as the Crown was passed from Father to Son and the Wall came down in a shower of sparks and cheers that could be heard as far as Leide. The newly crowned King however had a terrible habit throughout the day of disappearing when he should be in attendance to the various nobles of Insomnia and it sent his advisor and newly minted Hand many pains as he chased through the Citadel constantly trying to find him, one moment of which scarred him for life, finding the new King in a rather compromising position with his consort in the chocobo stables.<br/>
</p>
<p>Trying to explain hay in the royal mantle was not something Ignis had signed up for when he accepted his position of Hand.<br/>
</p>
<p>Nor was it slapping away the handsy advances of the newly Oath bound Shield who was looking far too good with his Galahdian braids he proudly wore finally in honour of his Mother. So much for the supposed propriety of the Citadel.<br/>
</p>
<p>All in all, it was a hell of a day; a party Lucis enjoyed so much that it went on for a week before the city in all its hungover glory dragged itself back to work.<br/>
</p>
<p>There was a lot of work to do and it’d be never-ending, but if it meant the sun shone brighter on their land and people.<br/>
</p>
<p>Hell, the headaches would be worth it.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>